Life Is Strange The Lost Daughter Episode 3 An Evil Empire
by WickDaLine
Summary: Rachel POV. Rachel's life hangs by a thread between a world of civil war and the world of Arcadia Bay. If Rachel ever wants to see everyone she loved in her life again, she and Cayce must stop Hugo Alvarez and the sinister El Eterno from dominating the country of Bolivia. The balance between winning the war against the insurgency and getting Rachel's life back is in her hands.
1. Mothers

Previously on Life Is Strange: The Lost Daughter…

"Bad idea. El Eterno, they hurt people."

"Listen, I need to help my friend, okay? Tell you what. When I get back, pizza's on me. Deal?"

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Cayce asked. "I thought you were ready?"

"Oh, you should relax," I said with a sigh. "You'll live longer."

* * *

"So...these are the two rats in Copacabana sent by Chrysalis themselves," said Alvarez. "What a pleasant surprise."

"At first, I mistook you for just...an average...rebel.

"Oh."

"But you have managed to find the Inca Empire. That's not bad."

I immediately kick the desk over. Causing the lantern to shatter and spread fire in front of Alvarez in his insurgent thugs. It was time to bail.

* * *

"What the hell was that back there?" Cayce asked.

"Messy, but effective," I said.

"Were you trying to sell us out to those maniacs?"

"It's called improvisation. God, who's unready now."

* * *

"Sometimes the enemies of our enemies become our friends. And sometimes in order to keep our friends close, you must keep your enemies closer. It's not as if you turned your friends into your enemies as well."

* * *

"It's a sacred Inca shrine is what it is and this puzzle you see here is some kind of sigil that opens an altar. We sent you down here hoping you might have something to help us with it."

"According to Alvarez's notes," I begin. "There are sigils marked on this disc that represent the three Incan emperors who took on the great conquest in search of the Elysium forge."

* * *

"Our influence will stop Alvarez! In the battle today, we will go there and back again!"

* * *

As soon as I walk closer to the target, he holds his pistol against his chin and pulls the trigger. Shooting himself dead across the head and committing suicide.

"No!" Mendoza cries.

* * *

 _"We're at war. El Eterno is dominating Bolivia by the dozens and every minute we waste is one more we give the enemy to prepare. And every minute you waste is another you make yourself a ghost in the eyes of everyone you love back home."_

* * *

"You know," continued Alvarez. "An Inca poet once wrote of a young emperor. Who showed mercy…and thus, ended our rituals. But the old emperors, they understood that progress demands…sacrifice."

* * *

"Captain Cage," I say in shock. "He's being held captive by Alvarez!"

"The Elysium Forge wasn't the only objective to the mission. Rescuing cage was another task as well."

"You knew Cage was captured and you kept this from me?! And so did Crosby?! And everyone else?!"

* * *

"I would love to kill you myself, but we must not anger the gods for you have brought me great fortune."

"Just shoot us and get it over with," said Cayce.

"As we bring you to our summit in La Paz," said Alvarez. "You will have time to reflect on the choices that brought you here. The new world order is nigh. And with it, the old Incan blood and our rise to power at hand."

* * *

Chapter 1 Mothers

May 14th, 2010

4:55 PM

Arcadia Bay, Oregon

Amber Residence

 **Four years earlier…**

I'm asleep in my bedroom after a long day at school. Principal Wells busted me for taking the pot from Justin's stash, Nathan got suspended for hurting Samantha, Steph was out with Mike, Drew, and their dad on a trip to Portland for Drew's college orientation, and Chloe was grounded from picking me up today. Had to take the bus home. A pretty dull day at Blackwell. Even for Rachel Amber.

While I was out on my bed, my mom; or should I call her my step-mom, walked into my room to wake me up for an important conversation with my dead-to-me dad. Not that gave a crap what it was, but wouldn't be surprised what it'd be about.

"Rachel," said Mom. Holding her hand on my arm to wake me. "Rachel, wake up. Wake up."

I open my eyes and turn my body around to see my adoptive mother waking me. Nice to wake up to family who isn't dead to me for a change.

"Mom?" I said waking up. "What is it?"

"Your father wants you downstairs for talk," said Mom. "Pronto. You should talk to him."

I scratched my head and scoffed.

"Oh, god," I whined. "Don't ever call him that. Seriously."

"Rachel," mom hissed. "I don't care what's up your alley or how you feel about what your father has done, I will call him who I will. And you will come downstairs with him this instant! You've put yourself in enough trouble as you already have. Seriously."

"Fine."

I follow my step-mom downstairs to where dad, or should I say James, is waiting for me in the living room. The same room he had spoken the truth about my biological parent named Sera just a week earlier. Seeing him again with a look of sorrow, regret, and guilt on his face makes me sick. Whatever bullshit speech he has to offer about making it up to me, it won't change my mind about him. Not after what he tried to do to my real mom.

When my step-mom and I are in the living room with James, I sit down on the couch and mom stands next to James who sits down on his rocker. With a nervous frown of how he'll be seeing me face to face again since the hospital. I fold my arms with a firm face staring at him in the eye. Ready to hear what excuses he has to make. This should be ecstatic. James sighs.

"Rachel," he begins. "I know it's been less than easy for you to accept my actions against-"

"Skip the excuses and get on with it," I interrupted.

"Your mom and I have talked, argued, and fought over what I did all week up to the point where we've come to a final consensus of the situation at hand. Rose and I have decided we would be parting ways. We've decided that we won't be seeing each other for a while."

I scoffed and bit my lip.

"Wow," I said. "This is what you wanted me to hear, huh? Like this is anywhere near surprising at all. I'm out of here."

"Rachel, stop!" James snapped. "Just-"

"No, you stop!" I snapped back. "I don't even know you anymore. I don't even know what to say to you anymore. And I'm not even sure who or what you are anymore."

"And who or what is that you think I am? I am your father who wants what's best for you."

"You are a liar and a coward is what you are! A hypocritical ego-bastard who only cares about what he thinks is right and nobody else. You tell me Sera is a broken woman who indulges herself with drug dealing and corruption and all those letters, postcards, and custody papers you hid from me all those years proved otherwise. Get the fuck out of here."

"Rachel, language!" Mom scolded.

"Do you really think letters and everything else I hid from you would change my perspective on who Sera really was?" James asked. "When I got those letters, she was only saying what she wanted you to hear."

"Bullshit. It's not what Chloe told me in that hospital room that night. That's enough evidence to me to prove those letters weren't just to say what would only appeal to me. Its how she really feels. How she's really changed since you took her from me. All that needed to happen was for you tell me the truth, let me see my mom, and everything would've gone fine. Instead, you had to play the dirty politician. Hiring an asshole who stabbed me in the arm to kidnap Sera and murder her! And for what?! Because you were too chickenshit of what might've happened if I ever saw her?!"

"What 'would've' happened if you ever saw her is that she would bring you into a life worse than it is now. You made yourself an example out of that after what Damon had done to you in that junkyard."

"Damon's actions against Sera weren't as bad yours. Maybe you didn't want a job as District Attorney. Maybe you wanted an excuse to coerce yourself into making Sera come here just to do away with her."

"And why on Earth do you think I would do that?"

"Because it can't be a coincidence Sera just shows up here after fifteen years back in your life. It makes me wonder if you sent her here to be murdered. I might've learned that the day Chloe and I saw the two of you under that tree."

"I think you've got it all wrong, Rachel. It was Sera who wanted to come to me. Not me who wanted to come to Sera."

"Do I got it wrong now? You know what? It doesn't matter. You are dead to me. Whatever father I knew before died the night Chloe disgraced you to my face. And if you think the two of you getting a divorce and splitting up is the right thing to do?! Fine! No skin off my ass!"

"Rachel, you are walking on a really icy road with that tongue of yours!"

"Fuck you, James! We're through!"

"Rachel Dawn Amber!" Mom muttered. "You apologize to your father and call him your father this instant!"

"He is not my father! So stop calling him that!"

I get off the couch and charge my way over to the stairs in frustration, anger, and hatred. Before I get up the stairs, James stops my own feet with more to stay. And this time, it wasn't another excuse nor another lecture about truth and consequences.

"I know who you and Chloe saw up by that lighthouse," he began. I pause to hear him out a bit more. "I know you've seen her already. Even though I never wanted you to."

I paused by the stairs and turned back to James. He knew Sera was there? How?'

"You knew?" I asked.

"The thing is, Rachel," he continued. "Sera contacted me about what I did and said she didn't want to see my face again for that. She also asked where you and Chloe might be. I told her where and that's you ended up seeing each other. And you know what, I'm glad that you did before she left town. I believe it proved me wrong about her just a little."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better? Make me forgive and forget?"

"I'm not asking for your forgiveness. Much less to forget and make you feel better. It's not that your step-mother and I are getting a divorce. We just need some away from each other to keep our marriage at bay. Rose will be staying with relatives in San Francisco. I'll be staying in here in my own home."

"Oh, goodie. So why do you get to stay here and she goes?"

"Because this is home that is paid for in my name. No can kick me out. But knowing how you'd feel about it, I spoke to Principal Wells on the phone this morning before that pot thing of yours and requested a dorm for you where you can stay and live there."

A dorm for Rachel Amber, huh? Sounds like I'll be living next people like Victoria, Steph, and Samantha. I guess that's a good thing living away from my disgraced dad.

"And before you go up those stairs," continued James. "Just know that your mom and I that have been around you for fifteen years of your life still love you. And that'll we'll still and always be family even when we're distant from each other. I only want what's right for my daughter. So does your mom. So does Sera. And that all comes from a man that may have just ruined his career and marriage over my ego."

I turn my head forward and walk back upstairs to my bedroom as the discussion closes. Where I can pout, rant, rave, mope, dope, and feel sorry for myself for what's happening to my broken family. For what it's worth, I'm proud I met Sera as well.

 **Note: Welcome back again to Life Is Strange: The Lost Daughter followers! Would you believe I'm beginning to write this final episode at the same time I did last year when I began writing episode 2?! And yes, I've started this episode with a flashback set a week or so after the events of Before the Storm. Just my interpretation of how I believe Rachel dealt with the family trauma after the Tell Rachel Everything ending. Now I kinda regret not doing flashbacks for episode 2 or the episode before. Not sure if I wanted any flashbacks in episode 1, but in episode 2 I think I would've wanted to write a backstory between Rachel and James when they had gone to Mount Hood. And chapters of that backstory would be written between present-day chapters like always. But perhaps to make up for those regrets, maybe I'll write those backstory segments via one-shots for more chapters in my Arcadian One Shots stories that I haven't written for quite some time due to writing Eternity War and The Lost Daughter.**

 **Without further or do, enjoy the finale of my Rachel prequel mini-series, everyone. I understand the last episode was kind of a dreadful one, but this one you all might enjoy more. Until next time, stay tuned and golden!**


	2. Achilles Heel

Chapter 2 Achilles Heel

April 3rd, 2014

11:04 AM

La Paz, Bolivia

3 miles to the Plaza Murillo

 **Present day…**

I'm sitting down handcuffed and passed out with a bag over my head in the truck where Alvarez and his rebels had captured Cayce, Cage, and I. Trafficking us to the capital building of Plaza Murillo in La Paz where the three of us were going to be executed in front of Alvarez's army. And where he'll be presenting the Elysium Forge to El Eterno. Its been at least three hours since we were taken by Alvarez and Ranikov back at the temple in Lima. Should be getting close to our final destination by now.

My bag is removed from head by the same hallucinogenic figure I've been hallucinating for months now. Knowing I was dreaming again, Mark Jefferson was the one to remove my bag and was sitting across from me in the truck as it was driving. What more does my dream figure have to say that hasn't been already? I make a sigh of annoyance.

"Don't you ever get tired of doing this?" I asked my former peer.

"Don't you ever get tired of looking in the wrong places?" Mark asked. "Just look where that's got you, Ms. Amber. People used to see you as an actress beyond a stage actress. Chloe, Frank, Nathan, Victoria, James, Sera, and me. They of all people believed you were one of a kind with the things you do. But the harsh reality is that acting gets you nowhere in life. And your Achilles heel comes from a fantasy of a Santa Monica Dream that turned your tide in the wrong direction of things. It got you to that burning forest, it got you to that dark room, and it got you to here."

"I'm going to be executed in who knows how much longer, and you still want to play mind games with me like Hannibal Lector?"

"That's the debacle of things, isn't it? You knew Cayce and Crosby couldn't be trusted from the start. And yet you persisted in going in their direction anyway. It's just as I warned you before. It can't be a coincidence Alvarez just so happened to discover you in that temple. Now I don't know about Cayce, but Crosby could still be playing devil's advocate further more than you already know. I can't possibly see Blackwell's superstar joining the Chrysalis army to take down the El Eterno army. Even if she spent months training for it. Seems a bit out of character even by your talented standards. I'll bet Crosby had been setting you up from the beginning up until now."

"What are you trying to say?"

"What I'm trying to say is that a wolf in sheep's clothing could be working with the enemy to make sure you don't survive this suicidal crusade. Something you haven't quite fathomed lately."

"I think I've fathomed that Crosby had kept Cage's capture from me."

"And he could be keeping so many other things from you beyond that. Now you'll how it felt for Chloe to be used and cheated by your actions with Frank. Now you'll know how it felt for everyone to be used by your own ego. And now you'll know how it felt for James to be lying to you for years about his secret life with your birth mom."

"You don't say his name."

"And soon Rachel, assuming you get out of this, you'll know what it's really like to be a scoundrel of your kind. Just like James, just like me, just like you."

* * *

I wake up and transition back to reality where my bag is still over my head and I can feel the truck jerking to a stop. Then a rebel removes my bag off my head as well as Cayce and Cage's. We are here. I can here insurgents yelling and chanting outside. The insurgents in the truck seize the three of us and throw us out of the truck in the middle of the crowd of rebels lined up in the aisle to the main doorway of the Plaza Murillo.

The insurgents pick the three of us off the ground where we were tossed down to escort us inside. Across the aisle between the chanting rebels and dogs barking in the crowd too. When I'm on my toes, still handcuffed from behind, a rebel shoves me forward with the force of his rifle and I start walking in front of him. My companions do the same.

When the three of us are inside the capital building, Hugo Alvarez is indoors waiting for us. We're stopped right in front of him as he smiles and holding the glowing blue cube in his hands known as the Elysium Forge. Still illuminating in his hands.

"We are ready," said Alvarez.

Alvarez walks in front of us as his rebels escort us behind him. Alvarez himself stops next to Alexei Ranikov waiting for him in the halls were other insurgents are aisling. Alvarez hugs Ranikov as a friendly gesture.

"El Eterno awaits your word," said Ranikov.

"They await their freedom," said Alvarez. "And they shall have it."

We following Alvarez and Ranikov down the hall to the door that would take us outdoors. Wherever they were taking us, we knew it would be our execution. Alvarez presses his hand on the door and turns his head to us before letting us out.

"Prepare yourselves for your salvation," he said.

The man opens the door and we walk right outside into an open clearing where insurgents are staged in front of an entire audience of other insurgents chanting and hollering. Prepared to watch our execution. Cayce, Cage, and I are taken to the shooing post of the stage where we're handcuffed to a post. Ready to be shot down by Alvarez's men. I'm pissing myself seeing how I'm about to be condemned to a fate worse than an overdose on a white screen.

I turn my head leftward and watch Corporal Foley and Captain Cage get cuffed to their polls as my arms caress my poll behind my back. Once Alvarez's men have us where they want us, Alvarez himself stands next to his Russian lapdog and holds his hand up to quell the crowd. The gallery of the crowd had his men standing in front of the stage and on balconies were El Eterno banners are hung. Alvarez holds up the glowing Elysium Forge up high and shouts out his army's name.

"EL ETERNO!"

And then the crowd of insurgents hold their fist in the air and repeat "El Eterno" out loud in unison. Alvarez calms the crowd again for a final speech to begin the execution.

"Como dijo un viejo emperador (As an old king once said)," began Alvarez in Spanish. "El progreso exige sacrificio (Progress demands sacrifice)."

If my Spanish doesn't fail me, Alvarez is about to give a speech about the old Incan emperors.

"En esos sacrificios, brotaron las almas que trascendieron a la vida futura de Elysium. Según lo prometido por los dioses, Elysium resucitaría la antigua sangre inca a un modelo de gran fortuna. Un purgatorio de la preparación. Y una vida de inmortalidad. Tal como lo prometí, te doy el objeto que traerá nuestra nueva civilización a la otra vida. Te doy ... la Forja Elysium! (In those sacrifices, brought forth the souls that transcended to the afterlife of Elysium. As promised by the gods, Elysium would resurrect the old Inca blood to a paragon of great fortune. A purgatory of preparedness. And a life of immortality. As promised by me, I give you the object that will bring our new civilization to the afterlife. I give you...the Elysium Forge!)"

The crowd chants and cheers again as Alvarez holds up the so-called object of great fortune. The sooner we're shot to death in front of the crowd, the better.

"Les traigo a todos los tres sinvergüenzas que pensaron que podrían frustrar nuestra fortuna. Serán la primera sangre extraída de nuestro sacrificio por Elysium. Que sus muertes iluminen la fortaleza de El Eterno. ¡Comenzando ahora! (I bring you all the three scoundrels who thought they could thwart our fortune. They shall be the first blood drawn to our sacrifice for Elysium. Let their deaths shine light upon El Eterno's fortitude. Starting now!)"

Three insurgents line up with their guns trained on the three of us while the praises and chants our imminent so-called sacrifice to Elysium. Where Alvarez had spoken that we would be transcended into an afterlife. I turn my head to Cayce cuffed to his pole where he turns his head to me. With a saddened frown. Feeling remorseful about bringing me here. I look at him the same way and feel regret as well.

I didn't even get to say goodbye to him or tell him how much I truly liked him. Even after that night at my apartment. Even after last night under that waterfall. And worst of all, I didn't even speak truthfully about how I felt about him. All I ever did was care less and endure a moment of kissing and sleeping with him. Just like I did with Frank. Just like I did with Chloe. Who am I?

I stare down at the insurgent aiming down his gun barrel between my eyes. Preparing myself to die a worse death than the dark room. I should've forgiven my father when I had the chance. I should've had to courage to tall Chloe I was with Frank. And most of all, I should've never have used everyone cared about to fulfill my wishes. Especially, Jefferson who I secretly slept with. Now I'll never get the chance to forgive anyone or tell anyone how sorry I am.

I dreamed a dream so pretty as to sitting down on the Santa Monica beach with Chloe watching the waters touch the shore and the sun setting down. I dreamed a dream about Frank and I driving down Route 101 in his RV to the land of opportunity. And that I'd become an actress, a model, a personality, whatever I'd be in Los Angeles. Now those dreams are forever gone. Again. And it all ends with a bullet with my name on it. Little do I know, there may be hope for those dreams to come back to me yet.

I propeller blades from behind us and so does everyone else in the clearing. Then out of nowhere, a VTOL carrier hovering above us arrives in time to save the day. Firing its guns on everyone in the crowd and cutting them down. The South American Chrysalis troops breach into the clearing and start shooting at the insurgents. The insurgency fights back and retreats but is overwhelmed quick. Alvarez orders Ranikov to fire at the VTOL with his rocket launcher.

"¡Ahora! (Now!)" He hollers.

Ranikov aims his RPG at the aircraft and fires away. The rocket hits the aircraft and comes crashing down into the clearing. The three of us were still cuffed to our polls and couldn't escape. As soon as the VTOL hit the ground floor as it crashes from the RPG fire, the aircraft had slid over to the shooting post causing us to fly off the stage and knock us out.

When I start recovering from the crash regaining from my blackness, I gradually lift my eyelids open. Still handcuffed behind my back but broken free from my poll. I wake up to smell burning from the crash and see Cayce and Cage being helped by the soldiers that have come to rescue us. A soldier helps me up and uncuffs me as soon as I'm awake enough to do so. The troop helping me is someone I recognize from Mendoza's team. His second in command if I recall.

"Agent Amber, are you alright?" The troop asked.

"Barely," I replied. "Do I know you?"

"Commander Rivera. I'm part of Mendoza's team if you remember."

"How the hell did you find us here?" Cayce asked. Recovering from the impact. "You couldn't have gotten into the city this easy."

"We didn't," replied Rivera. "We had orders to launch a full-scale assault in La Paz and we ended up finding the three of you here knowing you went missing."

"Where's Alvarez?" I asked. "I've about had it with that maniac!"

"Not sure. I think he left as soon as our VTOL was shot down."

"We have to go after that bastard! He has the forge! We got to get it back!"

"Belay that, miss! We have orders to take you to the citadel for pickup. Your team will be waiting for you there."

"Well, that's just great," said Cage. "Just when I thought I was off to see my family again. No offense."

"We can't give Alvarez a digging chance," said Cayce. "We have to inform HQ of his endgame ASAP."

"Noted, Corporal," said Rivera. "Right now, our orders stand. We head south through the markets to our window. Vamonos! (Let's go!)"

 **Note: Happy Thanksgiving everyone! Before I go, I'd like to say that I did read the new Life Is Strange comic a couple weeks back and for a first issue, it was short, but an okay read. Still prefer my After the Storm story over it. That's one thing to be thankful for the holiday. Lol.**

 **Until next time, stay tuned and golden!**


	3. The Citadel

Chapter 3 The Citadel

April 3rd, 2014

11:11 AM

La Paz, Bolivia

Plaza Murillo

On Rivera's command, I pick up a rifle from a dead insurgent to fight with as Cayce and Cage do and Rivera takes point with his team as the three of us follow. Together we exit the VTOL's crash site in the clearing and enter capital building indoors. Rivera radios HQ to update them while infighting.

"Rivera to HQ," he begins. "We've recovered Cage, Foley, and Amber inside the Plaza Murillo. We're pushing through the markets outside the capital building. Can you patch us to Mendoza?"

 _"Affirmative, Rivera,"_ replied HQ. _"Be advised, North and South American forces will establish a perimeter around the city. Patching you through to Mendoza now."_

"Mendoza, this is Rivera. We've got our three captives and ready to march towards the citadel for evac."

 _"Good work, Rivera. Get those three to safety and we'll get through this."_

 _"Hello, anyone home?!"_ A women's voice on comm said. _"Cage? Foley? Amber? You read?!"_

"Cheryl!" Cage responded. "Holy shit, babe! Do I love the sound of your voice in the morning!"

 _"Glad you still have more breath to draw, Clay,"_ said Heard. _"And don't call me babe. A professional relationship is the best way to cope with losses."_

"How about you and Mendoza give us a bird to put our feet in so we can get the hell out of here! That's an order!"

 _"And that order is coming from Mendoza, Cage,"_ replied Lynch on comm. _"I'll have you one in no time."_

"Nice to hear your voice too, Lynch. Especially, the best pilot in the business for a relief."

 _"You bet, Captain. I got ourselves a VTOL so there's room for everybody. Lynch out."_

The three of us had fought our way out of the capital building, through the courtyard, and straight into the markets with Rivera. Running and covering as tiny pellets of lead flew past us and hit concrete walls. I stand behind cover next to Cayce and shoot my rifle at insurgents shooting over their cover. Cage stands behind cover next to Rivera and does the same. Rivera's men give us covering fire when ordered to.

Everywhere in La Paz had become a war zone. I could see VTOLs, Seahawks, and other aircraft flying in files assaulting the air. I can even hear a siren heard across the city meaning Chrysalis forces really must've launched a full-scale assault here as Rivera mentioned. It was going to be a long way up to the citadel for pickup. And I knew to fight through this wasn't like the movies as far as I've experienced.

By the time we had entered the markets, it was going to be a tighter place to fight through close quarters. We had to advance with caution. Insurgents could ambush us behind a corner. A rebel fighter did actually ambush me behind his corner and jumped me from my left. Pinning me to the ground wanting to strangle me to death. Cayce intervenes by kicking him in the rib and shooting his face off. He gave me a hand to pick me up back on my toes.

"Come on, Rachel!" Cayce barked. "You wanna live?! Watch your fucking corners!"

When my group and I advanced towards a more wider spacing in the markets, another VTOL was shot down above us by another RPG. The aircraft descended and crashed straight into a building that set off a big explosion from the hit it took and the landing it made. Why is karma such a bitch?  
We all enter a building to cut through past the downed VTOL. Still on course with our window to the citadel. A transmission on my comm came on and it was from Lieutenant Major Heard.

 _"Hey, Amber, it's Heard. Listen up. You stay strong babe and I promise you we'll get you through this. Crosby sends his regards. Okay?"_

"Yeah," I replied. "Send him my slap in the face for lying to my face if you can too."

"Rivera," said Cage. "You said we're going to the citadel for pickup. What's the quickest route out of the city?"

"The west gate leads to a mountain path on the outskirts," replied Rivera.

"Let's get there. We'll use the west gate as our proper window."

"Your call, Captain. We're only minutes away. We have to get to our LZ!"

As the four of us make an exit out of the building we cut through, we could see more of Chrysalis's American forces and Bolivian militia roping down their birds for reinforcements. I was beginning to wonder how Alvarez and Ranikov were slipping by all of this unscathed after the crash back at the capitol building. Mendoza was wondering the same.

 _"Mendoza to Rivera. Were you able to locate Alvarez?"_

"Negative," replied Rivera.  
 _"Dammit man,"_ said Heard. _"He must've slipped his ass through enemy lines. We should tell HQ to find someone else who can locate him and smoke him to death."_

 _"HQ has done all they can,"_ said Mendoza. _"We have our orders. We know what to do."_

"I thought your orders were to launch an attack on the city and find us if we can?" Cayce asked.

"Our main task was to clearly neutralize Alvarez when we could," said Rivera.

"Then make that a bit clearer to ours next time, Commander," said Cage. "As Captain of my crew."

"Si, let's just get to our LZ. Rapido!"

When all of us had exited the markets and into the open streets of La Paz, more heavy fighting was underway. Chrysalis Bolivian militia was taking position on the asphalt fighting back against the El Eterno rebels. Comm chatter comes on offering air support for our team.

 _"Toucan to all ground teams. We are available for any air support needed. Standing by for tasking."_

"Cage to Toucan. I'm with Rivera. We could some support near Santa Cruz 414 on the double!"

 _"Affirmative. Ready to start our attack run. Over."_

"Split up! Take the high ground!"

"Why?!" Cayce questioned.

"The whole street's a kill zone! You and Amber take the right! Rivera and I got the left!"

I follow Cayce into the right building for safety out of the attack chopper's kill zone as ordered. Cage and Rivera get inside the left buildings and we're all safe indoors. Cayce and I fight through more El Eterno inside. While I get jumped at behind a corner again, this time I'm able to counter my attacker's move by holding his gun and flipping him over on the ground. Then I shoot him through the eyes to finish him. Cayce complimented on my good eye watching the corners this time.

Then attack chopper codenamed "Toucan" had arrived and our support was inbound. The chopper open fired its mini-guns and rockets on the insurgent terrorist cleansing every last bogie on street. Cutting them down with high caliber bullets or blowing them away with high powered missiles.

 _"Enemies neutralized,"_ said Toucan. _"Ready for re-tasking."_

"Great shooting, Toucan," said Cage on his comm. "We'll call you back in when ready."

The assault chopper left the streets and fled. The four of us were all getting closer to the west gate where the citadel would be through our buildings. Cage radioed HQ for any updates on Alvarez.

"Cage to HQ. What's the status on Alvarez?"

 _"We've just received word the Alvarez has left the city by chopper and is headed for the Achachi Qala Mountain Peak southeast of La Paz."_

"Push all available assets to that grid. Establish any air fighters we have to cut off his route."

 _"Negative, Cage. All air teams have been dispatched for our assault in the city only. We cannot bring them out."_

"Shit. Amber, Foley, let's get our asses to the citadel and move the fuck out now."

The four of us return outdoors and we finally arrive at the west gate. Exiting the city limits and into the outskirts. We were getting closer to the citadel. Cage radioed Lynch flying our bird for the status of our LZ.

"Cage to Lynch, I need a status on the LZ."

 _"Captain, enemy forces have formed a defensive perimeter around the citadel. I can't put her on the ground unless you cool down the heat. There's a lot of RPGs positioned on the roofs. Be sure to take care of those before I go anywhere."_

"Maintain eyes on, but do not land until we've neutralized those RPGs and every other ground infantry down there."

Cage, Cayce, Rivera, and I run up the hillside past the western gateway where we fight more El Eterno forces in the desert landscape of Bolivia. Haven't been back to this part of the country since Tiwanaku. As we held off the rebels with every bullet, Toucan had radioed back to inform ground teams outside the city of setbacks.

 _"Toucan to call ground teams outside city limits, the enemy has aircraft countering our choppers inbound. We are re-tasking our birds to engage. We cannot provide any support at this time."_

"Toucan, without your birds," said Cage. "We have no support to cover our advance."

 _"We are chopping you a containment team to support. They will fast rope insert and link up at the bridge."_

"Understood. Cage out."

There was a bridge gapping between two narrow cliffsides. One where we stood and the other by the citadel. We would need to get across the bridge in order to make it to our extraction point. As soon as we're at the bridge, friendlies were getting hammered by snipers on the roofs and windows of the citadel. That's where the RPGs would be at too. Luckily, there were some sniper rifles lying around on our side for us to pick and use to our advantage. With my sniping skills, I could make myself useful.

I pick up a Dragunov sniper rifle off the ground and aim down my sights on the snipers on the rooftops and windows. I make every one of my shots count and make a clean long-range kill at my targets. Like I did when shooting bottles with a hunting rifle the last time Chloe and I were at the junkyard. I make sure the RPGs are dealt with before they take out anyone else as well. As soon as all defensive perimeters were defunct, the containment team had arrived on their chopper and started roping down on our position.

"Containment team is coming down," said Cayce.

As soon as the team dropped down and their chopper flew away, a soldier approached Captain Cage.

"Sir, five-man team to cover your movement to LZ," said the soldier. "We'll cover your six before you reach your chopper."

"Then we got no time to lose, soldier," said Cage. "On me!"

We ran across the bridge towards the citadel and up the stairs to the top of the fortress. Fighting more EL Eterno as we go. Our containment team covered us for any rebels we didn't see coming. When we made it up to the roof of the citadel, we could see Lynch's VTOL hovering over us to pick us up. Setting the aircraft down in front a ledge of the roof where the ramp is set down for us to hop in. Heard and Mendoza stood on the roof to cover while we jump in.

"Come on!" Heard shouted.

Heard and Mendoza fired their guns at any insurgent tempting to cut our escape. The containment team stayed behind so they could cover us too. The four of us jumped on until eventually, I was the last one on. As soon as Cayce, Cage, Rivera, and I were on board, Cage signaled Lynch flying our VTOL and she closed the ramp and flew the aircraft out of here.

On board the VTOL, it would see Heard and Mendoza brought the rest of our crew with them. Newblood, Logos, and Mason. I was happy to see the faces of my crew with me again. Mad at them for keeping secrets from me that got me captured with Cayce and Cage.

"And the prodigal daughter returns," said Heard.

"Nice to see you in one piece, Amber," said Newblood.

"Muy bien," said Logos. "What happened to you guys? We thought you were killed or worse."

"What happened was that I got split up from Mason and Mendoza's recon team and got captured as a result," answered Cage. "Then Foley and Amber came and got captured during their mission too. Before Rivera saved us, they were gonna execute us at the Plaza Murillo and sacrifice us for our souls. The Eternity Forge specifically."

"The Eternity Forge?" Mendoza thought. "It's in Alvarez's hands?"

"Sure is," said Cayce. "Rachel and I were this close to recovering it ourselves until Alvarez caught us and made us get the forge for him."

"Alvarez cannot have the forge in his hands for long. Legend has it, the forge has the power to bring the afterlife into our world and if that happens, El Eterno has already won."

"And the legends were proven true the moment Cayce and I entered those ruins," I said. "We got to stop Alvarez and inform HQ."

"At least its good to see you safe with us again, Operative Amber," said Mason.

"No thanks to you guys."

"Cage, I got an incoming transmission from Derrick Crosby," said Lynch in her cockpit. "Agent Amber would want to hear this."

"Patch him through," said Cage.

Great timing, Crosby. Now I get to hear your excuses for your half-truths. And hopefully, they're not as bad as James's were. A video screen appears in the passenger hold and Crosby's face is on screen.

 _"Agent Amber,"_ said Crosby. _"So good to have you back with us."_

"Spare me the small talk and explain yourself," I said.

Crosby sighed.

 _"I knew you would figure out what we didn't tell you sooner or later,"_ admitted Crosby. _"But that changes nothing from what you still need to accomplish."_

"Do you wanna know why I trusted you," I said. "It wasn't your kindness. It wasn't because you brought me back. It wasn't because what you've done for me since I was brought. It was because I had nobody else left to trust anymore. How can we work together if you can't tell me everything?!"

 _"Rachel, there are times when I needed to test your trust as well. To keep you from going rogue or prevent your desertion from our cause. And not just during this mission. But also, throughout the six months we've had you under our custody."_

"And she almost did go rogue, sir," said Cayce. "The moment she found out about Cage. And I can't blame her. She has point about trust too, you know. You shouldn't have let me cover for you."

 _"And as I regret doing so, Corporal Foley, it matters less now. What matters more is that the mission still stands. Its been reported that Alvarez has the Eternity Forge in his clutches and is up to no good with it at the Achachi Qala Peak."_

"And don't tell me," I said. "It's our job to put a stop to whatever Alvarez wants with it. Mendoza said that the forge could bring the afterlife of Elysium to our world and according to what Cayce and I learned at the ruins, that's what Alvarez may want to do with it."

 _"You're a fast learner, Rachel,"_ said Crosby. _"That's what I always liked about you and why I chose you for this job. I'll be sending Corporal Foley, Captain Cage, and yourself down to the mountain peak where Alvarez's last known location is. From there the three of you will be on your own with this and you'll have no backup from anyone else."_

"Crosby, that's absurd," said Cage. "Can't just be the three of us. My team and I are in this together."

 _"If I send in a full squad of my troops, Captain, Alvarez will be more on edge than he already is. If it's just the three of you, he'll be caught more off guard. Alvarez thinks he's one and we should keep it that way until then. You all know what to do. Stop Alvarez, take back the Eternity Forge, and bring it back into Chrysalis's hands for our special project that's top secret."_

"Special Project?" Cayce thought. "What do you mean?"

"Yeah, Crosby," I said. "What do you mean?"

 _"What I mean is that this forge may prove crucial to one of Chrysalis's top projects we've been researching for more than a decade. Find the forge and bring in for Chrysalis's science research. Dr. Hendricks and Sorenson would be pleased if you do. Good luck, Ms. Amber. Remember, should you succeed, you're going home. Should you fail and if you're killed as a result, you'll be disavowed from existence. Crosby out."_

 **Note: Attention readers and followers. You should all be aware that my college finals are coming and I'll be spending most of a couple of weeks before Christmas break working on them. Reducing the time for me to write the following chapters. Luckily, writing this finale of The Lost Daughter won't require very many other chapters for me to write compared to the last two episodes. So I won't be working on this final episode for as long as I have for my Eternity War episodes. Hurray!**  
 **In the meantime, I value all your patience. And until next time, stay tuned and golden!**


	4. An Evil Empire

Chapter 4 An Evil Empire

April 3rd, 2014  
12:37 PM  
Achachi Qala, Bolivia  
Achachi Qala Desert

Lynch had dropped us halfway through the Achachi Qala Desert in the drylands of Bolivia since she couldn't fly the VTOL near enemy territory. As soon as she dropped Cage, Cayce, and I off and took off without us, we left alone and on our own to get back the Eternity Forge, finish the mission, end the war, and stop Alvarez. Right in the middle of this humid as hell desert. I miss the lushness of the Pilon Lajas rainforest already. It was still humid back where the ruins were, but at least the trees and rain cooled it down a notch.

"Everyone good?" Cayce asked.

"Little steamed from the humidity," I said.

"Going great," said Cage while coughing. "Humidity aside. I got to quit smoking."

We hear propeller from behind us. And it didn't come from Lynch's VTOL. It came from an enemy helicopter.

"Get down!" Cayce warned.

The three of us hit the deck and dropped to the dirt. Lying on the desert floor to play dead as the insurgency chopper flew above us undetected. Hope it didn't spot the VTOL. But if it did, it wouldn't have flown past us. The chopper had to have belonged to Alvarez since it was heading in the direction of that peak. We got off the dirt as soon as we gave it enough distance.

"Think they saw us?" Cayce asked.

"Let's hope not," I said.

"That's gotta be Alvarez's ride. That helicopter didn't look it belonged to the insurgents. It had an insignia on it that didn't match El Eterno's."

"Maybe it belongs to their allies," said Cage.

"Allies?"

"Back when I was held captive, I overheard Alvarez talking about his partnership with Ranikov's army. Neo-Chrysalis."

"Neo-Chrysalis?" Cayce thought. "Here? In Bolivia?"

"If my recall doesn't fail me," said Cage. "I think he's taking that chopper for the arm's deal he spoke of. Taking place at some railyard that has to be at the mountain peak."

"So much for bringing the afterlife to our world," I said. "However the hell we're getting to that railyard, we're not getting there in time on foot."

I pull out my binoculars for a way to get their quicker and out of nowhere, I spotted a convoy traveling through the desert and a jeep parked in a random spot of the desert we could hijack to the peak. Only that it was guarded by more rebels.

"If we hurry," I said. "We can intercept them before they make the deal. And there's our ride."

* * *

Once we stole our 4x4 vehicle, I drove the jeep across the desert terrain all the way down to the trainyard Alvarez was located. Cayce rode shotgun. Cage rode in the back and found a pair of shades to wear for the road. He put them on to keep the sun from blinding him.

"These are nice," he said.

"There," said Cayce. "Railroad tracks."

"We'll stop here," I said.

I hit the breaks and put the 4x4 in park. The three of us get out of the car and walk towards a cliffside where we could see train cars parked on the railroad bridge between the narrow ravine in the middle of Achachi Qala Peak.

"Alvarez will have lookouts throughout the area," said Cayce. "Best we're on the side of caution."

"Right, right, right," said Cage. "And then we get the forge. Just remember, Corporal. I'm still the captain of this crew. I'll be the calls here."

"With respect, Captain," I said. "Less talking, more walking."

"So all that time with Alvarez," said Cayce. "And you couldn't get any intel on Neo-Chrysalis?"

"I tried, Foley," said Cage. "Alvarez's a cagey one. Almost never talked shop in front of me."

"Can't imagine why."

"Hey, he trusted me enough to believe I was an expert in all this In-za bullshit."

"In-ca."

"Yeah, that too."

"For the record, Cage," I said. "Thanks for keeping him busy."

"Yeah, no prob, Amber. The idea was that Mason, Mendoza, and I draw them away from the ruins for the two of you which got me captured in the first place."

"Of course, it was."

"Your welcome, by the way."

"I didn't even say thank you. You sound just like my dad or James or whatever the fuck I call him these days."

Cage took point and the three of us enter a small into the mountainside of the peak. Where we overhear enemies inside. We all take cover behind some crates to stay hidden. Eavesdropping of the voices inside.

"What is this pla-", I said before cut off.

"Shh," said Cage.

We took a peek at who the voices belonged to and there two guards posted inside. And they didn't look like any of Alvarez's rebels. They were wearing different uniforms and speaking in a different accent in a different language.

"Those aren't any of Alvarez's men," said Cayce. "Those are Neo-Chrysalis mercenaries. Ranikov's band."

"Quiet!" Cage hissed.

The captain wanted to listen to the conversation the mercenaries who belonged to Neo-Chrysalis were having. Hearing something that could be important and related to Alvarez's plan.

"That Alvarez guy doesn't do things halfway," said one of the mercs. "It's going to be quite the show."

"I hear he's gonna drop that bomb onto Copacabana and bring Elysium to remake our world," said the other merc.

Cage sighed.

"Son of a bitch," he said.

"A bomb?" I thought. "What would he want with a bomb?"

"Theoretically speaking," said Cayce. "It must be why Alvarez needs the forge. We just got to get to those trains to confirm that theory."

I was done waiting around to be left for dead in this godforsaken country. I would love to take my time taking those guards out together, but something in me wanted to take them on single-handed. I made an anxious frown next to Cayce for him to notice.

"Hey," he said. "You cool?"

"Yeah," I lied. "I'm cool."

"Cause, I need you to be cool."

"I'm cool."

Cayce looked as if he knew I wasn't cool, but I didn't care. It was time for lady's work to begin.

"Alright, ladies," said Cage. "Here's what we're going to do. I'll take the guy on the right. You two go on and-"

"Shit!" Cayce snapped.

I insubordinately take off without Cage and Cayce, run behind the Neo-Chrysalis guards, and knock them out with my fist of fury and kick to the face. After knocking down the first guard, the other was carrying an RPG and I kick him in the face causing him to accidentally press the trigger of his weapon and launch the rocket towards the ceiling. Causing the exit out of the cave to be blocked by rocks and debris from the RPG fire.  
The guards were down. And so was our exit. Thanks to my insubordinate behavior.

"She said she was cool!" Cayce shouted.

"Amber!" Cage barked. "What the fuck are you doing?!"

"Getting myself out of this fucking country!" I barked back.

"Stand down, Amber! Or there will be consequences!"

"I'm down. But not out."

"Gold star for her, I guess."

"Gold star for barricading our exit, Foley. Jesus."

I walk over to the barricade that trashed the exit from the RPG fire and I see a small spacing we could use to lift up and squeeze through. Two golden stars for Amber. Kid of the week. Supposedly.

"Hm, I think we could squeeze through here," I said.

"Oh, you think so, princess?" Cage asked.

"Gimme a hand?"

"Coming," I said.

Cayce squatted next to me to lift up a lumber of wood from the debris to clear the spacing. We heaved it out of the way with our muscle and Cayce suggested I go first while he holds the log of wood. I thanked him and shimmied across the tight space. I could see railroad tracks in front of me as I make it out.

"How are you doing in there?" Cage asked from the other side.

"Good," I answered. "We're near the railyard. Shouldn't be long now."  
Cayce and Cage make it through the space after me and we continue onward. I could see the bridge where the train cars are parked closer than before. The trainyard is just dead ahead of us now. I'm ready.

"Let's get there while we still can," said Cage. "Every mercenary from a click away probably heard that RPG fire. No thanks to Amber."

I ignored Cage's patronizing and moved along with him and Cayce. The two were still worried about my behavior and my lack of subordination. Just relax Rachel. Trust these people with your gut and you could still make it through this alive. I don't care what Mr. J says in your fucked-up mind, this is your instinct. Not his.

"Hey, Rachel," said Cayce.

"What?" I replied.

"Are you cool now?"

"I'm cool when I'm cool. Now quit asking."

"Right."

The three of us enter an abandoned office entering the trainyard and hide behind a wall to get a glance through a gaping hole that gives us a visual of an abandoned train yard in the middle of Achachi Qala desert. Clear as day. Guarded by dozens of Neo-Chrysalis mercenaries and El Eterno insurgents. Posted by totaled and rusted train cars, an old transit station, and other defunct office buildings. Cayce pulled out his binoculars to scan the area.

"Well, this just keeps getting better and better," said Cage. "Between Alvarez's men and Neo-Chrys, there must be at least a couple dozen guys in there."

"Hang on," said Cayce. "What's in that crate?"

Cayce spotted a crane loading a large crate onto one of the train's cars. The one parked on the tracks.

"Guns," said Cage. "Ammo. Maybe?"

"Maybe," said Cayce.

"And here I thought Neo-Chrys didn't do arms deals."

"Not that we've noticed of."

"Never mind the crate," I said. "Where's the forge?"

"Holy crap," said Cayce. "Look down there."

Cayce spotted a couple of Neo-Chrys mercs chatting with rebels next to equipment they were giving them. Equipment the mercs were trading the rebels for their insurgency.

"Looks like the mercs are handing over thruster packs to the insurgents," said Cayce. "That's striker tech their giving them. That will be the day."

"Focus on the forge, Corporal," said Cage. "What do you see?"  
Cayce spotted with lens two helicopters on a helipad. Where Alvarez himself was located talking to Ranikov to make their deal. With the forge still in his hands since the execution attempt.

"Well, there's Alvarez with Ranikov," he said.  
Cage spotted the two extremist leaders with his own binoculars and chuckled.

"Yeah," he said. "There he is. The comrade flatfoot with the beret himself."

I see the two of them with my own binoculars as well. Ranikov appeared to be leaving on one chopper. Another one of Alvarez's lieutenants was leaving on the other. Alvarez alone had left the helipad and must be leaving for the train if I had to guess. I recognized the one lieutenant from back in Copacabana, but couldn't recall his name.

"Who's the other guy in the beret?" I asked. "The one taking off on the left chopper?"

"That's Almagro," said Cage. "Colonel Almagro. He's a feisty one too. Saw him back when I was captured as well. Hitting me in the face with Ranikov."

"Okay," I said. "Well, the deal's done. Alvarez still has the forge."

"Let's go relieve him of it," said Cayce.

"Hey, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, wait," said Cage. "Let's do this strategically this time, alright? As I said, there's over a couple dozen guys in there. Now's not the time for recklessness like Amber just did before."

"At ease, Captain. You'll live longer."

"I am so proud," I said. Knowing he got that line from me.

"Yeah, I'll be so proud," said Cage. "And 'we'll' live longer if the two of you fall in line on my orders. Amber, you could use that sniper rifle on that table in case things get ugly. Do not engage unless told to. Foley, I brought some explosives with me that we could set off down there for diversions. Follow me and we'll set them off on my go. Amber, do not fuck this up. That's an order."

"Yes, sir," I replied.

As I pick up the rifle off the table and my two companions drop down to the old train yard, I mount the sniper rifle over the wall we hid behind to scope out the yard Cayce and Cage were stealthily entering. I could see them crawling through tall grass where guards are posted on the rusted train cars right on top of them. I didn't want to open fire on anyone until Cage ordered me to.

The two helicopters were now flying off the helipad. One them flying away from the train yard, the other hovering around the vicinity of the trainyard. Patrolling the place for intruders. Meaning Cage and Cayce were gonna need a good eye keeping themselves out of sight from the eye in the sky. Meanwhile, a voice had spoken behind me that was once again another one of the figments of my imaginations I've had since. And I'm sure you know what. More imperatively, you know who.

"It hurts doesn't it?" Mark asked. Imaginatively glancing behind my neck while my one eye was marked on my crosshair. "Being played into a fly caught in a spider's web. A hen caught in a Fox's meadow. A sheep caught in a wolf's den and it all comes down to this. What will it take for you to learn the harshness of reality opposed to the illusion of fantasy?"

"There's something you're not telling me, Mark," I said. "Something that you're hoping I would figure out on my own. If you're making this the opportunity to actually confess one harsh reality I'm not yet aware of, don't miss it."

"Au contraire, I was hoping you'd have the maturity to admit it yourself. Or at least come up with a theoretical conclusion about it. But pardon my naivety, and I'll make this confession myself. Are you ready? You may not like what you hear."

"Tempt me."

"My confession is, I didn't set up that dark room for my own personal gain. I set it up because I was hired to do so. A friend of mine came to me asked 'Would kindly set up this dark room for any viable subjects available?' There was more to my capturing than beauty, innocence, and insomnia. It was to capture the reactions of how my subjects slept through the special sedatives I gave them such as yourself. And the reactions I was looking for were the ones only a girl with special abilities could act out to them. I will admit that I was beginning to suspect you to be one. I even suspected Max to be one too. At first, I felt like I was being used. But then one day I decided to thrive and endure the moment of every young woman I had on my screen. Including yourself."

"So who was it that hired you? The Prescotts?"

"Well, it was the Prescotts who funded me but didn't hire me. You really want to know who hired me?"

"Tell me if you must."

"I really hate to be a spoiler tag, but the answer is someone in Chrysalis. That is the final word."

Someone in Chrysalis? Am I actually listening to my wild hallucinations right now? I turn my head behind me away from my scope and see no one there. Mark Jefferson has vanished once again. Sounds like there's a mole in Chrysalis somewhere who hired Jefferson to kidnap Blackwell girls under that bunker. But who?

I turn my eye back on my scope to see Cayce and Cage having already dealt with a few mercs and rebels already. Wish I had a silencer on this thing so I could help them from here. All the more reason my captain told me not to engage the enemy unless provoked by him and the corporal. Although the two have stealthily managed to take on a couple of normal guards from behind, they had to deal with strikers as well. The two of them were able to take one on by Cage sticking a knife through the thruster pack damaging it and Cayce finishing him with a knife to the throat. A fellow striker approached the two and Cayce instantly put three rounds in him with his suppressed pistol as soon as he caught eyes on them.

After killing the two strikers, the two soldiers planted their first C4 explosive. Cage spoke on his comm that they had three other explosives to plant to take out most of the guard posts. I'd like to go down there and offer all the assistance they could, but I had to stay put at my post as ordered. No matter how anxious I was to get back to Arcadia Bay.  
Cage and Cayce had put their first explosive under a train car. The captain wanted to put two more explosives under two more cars. And the last one under a catwalk. When they got to the catwalk, there were sniper guards on the platform they had to talk out which they did as I watched through my sights. Would've loved to take them out myself. Once the last C4 is in check, the two had cleared out and were ready to set them off to give our enemigos a surprise party they'll never forget.

"Time to send our enemigos to orbit," said Cage on comm. "Weapons free on my go, Amber. As soon as the C4 goes, open fire on any leftovers."

"Affirmative," I replied.

Then boom, boom, boom! The train cars and the catwalk explode into scrap metal killing everybody at their post. I pull the trigger on my rifle sniper everyone leftover who were now advancing and engaging on Cayce and Cage. Even sniped a few strikers by their thruster packs that blew them away when aiming for their packs. Unfortunately, ground forces weren't the only forces alerted to our presences. There was Almagro's chopper in the air that had been patrolling the zone. Which was now firing it's mini-gun on the guys that Almagro had been operating himself. It would take more than sharp bullets of a sniper rifle to take down an armored chopper. Especially one armed with a turret.

"Amber, we got Almagro trying to nail us to the coffin!" Cage alerted. "We need that asshole out of commission pronto!"

"Rachel, I saw an RPG in that building next to you that you can use to shoot the helicopter down," said Cayce. "Arm yourself with that launcher and blow that bastard sky high!"

Oh, boy. An RPG, huh? And here I thought I'd only have to fire one as an actress.

"You do realize I've never fired an RPG in my life, right?!" I remind them.

"That's an order, Rachel!"

Well, I did just make a guy fire his RPG inadvertently. First, I'm their marksman and now I have to be their demolition girl. Fair enough.

I let go of my rifle, run to the building next to me that was the abandoned train station, and find the rocket launcher stored in a demolition crate inside. The weapon itself was utterly heavy to carry for a nineteen-year-old Chrysalis agent, but I held it with as much muscle and as much caution as I could. It had a should strap on it for me to carry around my back. I climbed up a ladder to the roof of the building hulling the heavyweight weapon behind me. Once I was up on the roof standing on my own shoes, I had an open shot for the chopper to aim at.  
I quickly position myself on the roof and bend my knee for better aiming. Almagro's chopper spotted me and my target was sighted.

"Now, Rachel!" Cayce ordered. "Eighty-six him to death!"

I launch the rocket like a firework and it fires away. Hitting it directly near the tailfin of the bird damaging it from the rear. The chopper was damaged from the hit but was still flying with fire and smoke exposed from the hit. This helicopter must have strong enough armor to resist at least one hit or two.

"Son of a bitch!" Cage yelled. "How are they still flying?!"

"Hold on," said Cayce. "The armor's holding!"

"Well, I don't see any sign of any explosive weapons lying around! If anyone's got a plan b, I'm open to recommendations!"

Then I see something roll out of the chopper. A rope ladder that accidentally dropped from the exterior cause by the RPG fire the helicopter took that was now dangling below out in the open. Exposed enough for me to use that ladder to jump onto maybe climb up the ladder so I could terminate the enemy bird by hand. A crazy and suicidal idea for the most part, but I've been full of them before and I had to show my team what I was made of for open recommendations.

"I have an idea!" I shout to them on comm. "Here goes nothing!"

When the ladder dangling close enough to me on my ground, I jump off the roof and hold onto the handles. Making a climb for the passenger hold where Almagro is commandeering his mini-gun.

"Hooooly shit!" I hollered. Keeping my grip on the rope ladder. "Ha, ha!"

"Amber, you crazy little shit," said Cage.

"Rachel, get to the door!" Cayce shouted.

I climb up the ladder flawlessly with the helicopter still airborne. As soon as I reach the top, I open the door of the hold with a handle and slide it open. Surprising the Spanish colonel from behind. Using the turret in the opening of the other door turned his head around to see me infiltrating inside with shock.

"Hey!" Almagro shouted.

"Oh, hi!" I taunted.

As I'm mantling my way indoors, Almagro seizes me by my shirt and slams me against the wall of the hold. I wrestle him by his arms as he does to mine. I hit my fist against his ribs to shake him. Then I try swinging my fist across his eyes until he instantly ducks under and throws me against the other wall of the hold. Then the colonel takes his pistol to try and shoot me until I wrestle his gun left and right against his move.

"Hey, asshole!" A voice shouted out of nowhere. It would seem, my partner, Cayce has climbed on in for the action as well. The man himself seizes Almagro by his neck that causes him to shoot the pilot in the cockpit that allows the helicopter to now spin out of control.

Now that the three of us including Almagro were still inside the crashing chopper, Cayce and I push him towards the cockpit to get him out of our way as we attempt to make a jump off the chopper. When we were closer to the ground, we timed our jump and threw ourselves out of the hold and land our arms and legs on the desert dirt while the helicopter itself tumbles on the surface and totals itself into a downed bird.

Cayce and I cough out the dust flared by the helicopter crash and get up off the dirt. Cage approaches with a rifle in hand to check on us. When the dust settles, Almagro busted the door of the dilapidated chopper open and crawled right out with barely any life left in him. As soon as the El Eterno colonel was out belly crawling away like a snail with cuts, bruises, and rubble stained on him, Almagro attempted to reach for his pistol he dropped from the crash that was lying on the dirt. Until Cage aimed his rifle to stop him.

"Don't!" He snapped. Holding his rifle between Almagro's eyes.

Almagro froze where he looked at Cage in the eye with the barrel trained on him. Cayce and I walk between our captain to deal with the situation together. Having our guns trained on him as well. Almagro gradually lifted himself off the ground laid down on his back against the metal of his chopper. With an amusing grin.

"Capitan Cage," said Almagro. "Well, you're looking well."

Cage kicked the pistol away from our hostage. I begin to recall the first time meeting this man someplace back in Copacabana.

"I know who you are," I admitted. "You yelled in my ear when you had your man do a rain check on me back in Copacabana."

"Rings a bell," said Almagro.

"What the hell does Alvarez want with that forge?" Cage questioned.

"What he's been obsessed about for months now."

"I think that's a rhetorical question, Captain," I said.

"I should've shot you back in those godforsaken ruins," said Cage.

"I wish you had," said Almagro. "Would've sparred me the job of tormenting you to death with Ranikov."

"Why did you get Neo-Chrysalis involved in your rebellion?" Cayce asked.

"Where's Ranikov going off to? And where is Alvarez taking that train?"  
Almagro scoffed.

"Don't you see ese?" He asked. "We're in the endgame of our revolution now. While General Ranikov is out on a mission of his own out of the country, Alvarez is on that train ready to end the fight of his dream."

"Let me guess," I said. "Elysium?"

"Correcta. Unlike you, Capitan, she's a quick learner."

"At least she's not the one getting his eye beat out by ragtag insurgents like yourself," said Cage.

"Ah, there it is, eh? There it is. For a Capitan, you're always thinking too small. Do you really think it would take a simple sacrifice in that plaza to fulfill Senior Alvarez's dream?"

"I don't give a shit what it'd take. Where's Alvarez going with that forge?!"

"Hell's bells. You're gonna miss the fireworks, cabron."

I turn my head to where Almagro points out and see the train already moving on the tracks and leaving. Wherever it was going, we had to stop Alvarez before it was too late.

"I won't ask twice," said Cage.

"Fine," said Almagro. "The answer is on that blue sheet of paper. I'll see you in hell."

Almagro grabbed an extra gun he had in his other holster and before he could shoot with it, Cage pressed the trigger of his gun and stuck a bullet across Almagro's forehead. Making him a corpse with a bleeding hole in his skull. Killing him painlessly.

When we were finished with Almagro, his last words were that our answer would be on a blue sheet of paper. And I spotted one right next to me and picked it up myself to investigate. I unfolded the paper. Revealing it to be blueprints to a weapon Neo-Chys had just sold to Alvarez's army. And it wasn't good.

"It's a bomb," I said.

"What?" Cage asked.

"Oh my god. Ranikov just sold a bomb to Alvarez. And not just any bomb. But a bomb compatible with the Elysium for whatever that means."  
I hand the blueprints to Cage so he could take a look at it himself.

"Fireworks," said Cayce.

"Well, well, Amber," said Cage. "This is big."

"Yeah. Those tracks run right through Copacabana. Through the market. Alvarez is gonna use that bomb to unleash Elysium straight into the city."

"So, we'll find the nearest town," said Cayce. "Notify HQ."

"It'll be too late. If that goes off, it'll kill thousands."

"She's right," said Cage. "We can inform HQ, but we sure as hell aren't poking around the nearest checkpoint to stop Alvarez's endgame."

"What?" Cayce thought.

I pick up a rifle off the ground and lock and load to prep myself to get on that train and take the fight to Alvarez. Even if it means suicide, it also means freedom from my cahoots with Chrysalis and my golden ticket back to Arcadia Bay.

"You are not seriously going after that train," said Cayce. "I don't believe your actually vouching for her to do so, Captain. Okay, fine. Fine, you have a plan?"

"Doesn't seem to be much of a requirement in this organization," replied Cage.

"Are you really gonna let her do this?"

"Last I checked, Corporal, our mission stands. So, yeah, I am letting her do this. And not because she has a valid point, but because our mission isn't over until Alvarez and his plan to unleash the afterlife is. Plus, she gets to go home assuming she survives this. Don't forget about that."  
"I haven't."

Cayce turned to me to start pointing fingers at me.

"This is not our fight," said Cayce. "You said so yourself. Even you catch that train, what happens? Disarming the bomb is impossible."

"You're right."

"Good. Good, so we'll…we call HQ and-"

"This isn't our fight. It's my fight. That bomb detonates in the city, it'll spark a civil war. It'll spark Elysium. An evil empire Alvarez's always wanted. I can't walk away. I'm tired of walking away. More imperatively, I'm tired of my dreams of fantasy I had of LA. This is where I accept the reality for what's to come and let go of everything I dreamed of."

"You'll die. Again."

"I can live with that. So can my parents. So can Frank. So can Chloe."

Without further or do, I hop inside the 4x4 parked by the downed chopper and get in the driver's seat to take the wheel. Then Cage sets inside the passenger's seat next to me to drop in.

"You didn't think you would do this alone now, did you?" Cage thought.

"Permission to call shotgun, Captain," said Cayce.

"Permission granted, Corporal," said Cage. "I'll sit in the back."

Cage moved himself to the back seats and Cayce hopped in next to me. He turned his head down with a look of concern on his face that wasn't surprising to me at all. Then he turned his head to my face. Wondering why we haven't started catching up to Alvarez's train yet.

"What?" He wondered.

I left Cayce unanswered and gave him a bright smile of no regrets for an answer instead. Then I start the engine, shift the gear, and hit the gas towards the train. And the chase was on.

 **Note: If there's anything to blame for my delay, its finals of course as I've warned you guys about before. I also watched the Dawn (Before the Storm) fan film and it's the best LIS fan film I've see yet! Your patience is much appreciated as always and as always, until next time, stay tuned and golden!**


	5. One Shot At This

Chapter 5 One Shot At This

April 3rd, 2014  
1:21 PM  
Achachi Qala, Bolivia  
Achachi Oala Railroad

"Cage to HQ", the captain spoke on his radio. "Send all available Chrysalis units in Copacabana on high alert! We have a code black incoming! I repeat, we have confirmed Alvarez is plotting a code black on a train heading straight for Copacabana! We need every boot on the ground and eye in the sky we have to blockade the train's entry into the city immediately!"

"Affirmative, Captain. But there may not be enough time to protect any refugees in the city from the bomb threat nor whatever Chrysalis patrols we have to keep the train at bay parallelly."

"Just get everyone in the city safe and troops on those tracks! I'll be stopping the bomb threat with Agent Amber and Corporal Foley. Cage out."

As I'm racing the train with the 4x4 next to the tracks, I just recalled the girl named Nina I had met back in the markets of Copacabana. Captain Mendoza's daughter. If the city dies, she dies. Not on my watch. I only had one shot at this to stop Alvarez and the bomb if I'm ever willing to end this civil war and come home in a single piece and that was that.

"Right," said Cayce. "Follow the bridge!"

I drive the 4x4 down under a bridge the train rails over to chase after it.

Just as Cayce directs me to.

"Anyone see a road anywhere?" Cage asked.

"I make my own roads," I said.

"Well, keep your eyes on your road then."

"Hey, Cage, did you want to drive?"

"I gave you an order, Amber. That is to drive on your road."

"Well then, buckle up, buttercup."

While speeding under the bridge left and right, I crash through dilapidated wooden shelters and drive past old rusted trains cars laid in the terrain I drove on like an arcade racing game. I'm so fast and so furious and driving a jeep towards a train.

"Glad this isn't my car," said Cayce.

Still in pursuit of the train, Alvarez had reinforcements he brought with him. El Eterno rebels and Neo-Chrys mercs on dirt bikes racing after us and shooting machine pistols at us.

"Shit, motorbikes!" Cage alerted.

"Run them off the road!" Cayce ordered.

I jerk the vehicle over to one bike and it stirs out of control. I ram the vehicle to another and the bikers come flying off their bike. One biker on his dirt bike jumps off and lands himself on the hood of the car to try and hijack us.

"We've got a stowaway!" Cayce shouted.

"Shake this asshole loose!" Cage ordered.

At first, Cage attempts to shoot the stowaway off the hood. Until I ram the vehicle through a wooden fence and causes our hijacker to fly off the car. Easy as pie.

"Ha, good one," said Cayce.

"Thanks," I said.

"Out of my way!"

Bikers were still on our tail as we sped up off-road across the Achachi Qala Desert. Another biker tempted to hijack us and Cayce shot him in the head of the driver's door he was hanging onto. I thanked him for killing him. Cage spotted the train driving across another bridge on the tracks where we needed to drive towards.

"There!" He shouted. "I see the train! We're gaining on it!"

The 4x4 was going to take much more from enemy fire coming from the bikers. The vehicle itself was beginning to exhaust smoke out of the engine meaning enough damage was taken already. Luckily, I was now driving directly next to the train on the tracks where we can hop out and catch Alvarez and the bomb.

"The train!" Cage shouted. "There's the train!"

"Cage, take the wheel!" I demanded. "Cayce and I are getting on that train!"

"Don't you worry!"

Cayce hopped out of the car first and gripped himself on the caboose hooked to the rear of the train cars. I jumped out next and Cage takes the wheel and Cayce takes my hand to pull me up. As soon as both our feet are on the caboose, the two of us see Cage driving the jeep and wishing us happy trails.

"Go get 'em, ladies!" Cage hollered. "Oh, shit!"

Cage was about to drive over a cliff and immediately drifted the vehicle in the other direction. The train was crossing another bridge which is why Cage had to steer the 4x4 away. It was just me and Cayce now on this train while the captain tries to catch up.

"Good luck, Captain," I said.

"Think he'll be alright?" Cayce asked.

"I hope so."

"Me too."

"Hey, did you catch where they put that giant crate?"

"Near the engine."

"Right. That's our next stop, then."

As Cayce and I ran through the train, we had to climb over the top of train cars and shimmy across edges very cautiously. The train was railing through tunnels and ravines in the middle of the desert. Even passed by a herd of more of those South American elephants trumpeting their long noses.

Eventually, when walking across the train cars, we could see El Eterno rebels hopping out of a truck driving next to the cars from on top of our train car. We were gonna have some of Alvarez's men to deal with onboard.

"Oh, shit," I said. "Company's here."

"Alvarez's guys," said Cayce. "Well, we still have the element of surprise."

Cayce was right. We don't have to fight these guys in a direct gun fight. We can take them out by stealth.

Cayce took the first one out inside of a train car by breaking his neck open. I took another one out on top of a train car by slamming his head against an airbox on the car. I take another one out by climbing on some bars on the side of the car and pulling a rebel out of the window. Then I finish the batch of rebels by kicking the last one off the car between the coupling.

There were still more rebels left on other cars and bound to be dozens of them going forward. I take one rebel out by climbing up a ladder of the next car and pulling him off the tracks. Cayce had been impressed with my stealth skills so far.

"I say I'm impressed," he said. "You make a fine agent."

I take the other rebel out by kicking him off the tracks out of the car. I climb on top of the car and drop down on another rebel standing guard between the coupling. I climb up the ladder of the next car to take the other rebel out guarding the roof of the car breaking his neck open. I climb down the wall of the car and pull a guard out the window. Cayce climbs down the wall with me pull the other guard out the window too.

The two of us move to the next car and I leap over a guard on the following car and plummet onto him knocking him down and out. Then I sneak behind the rebel guard on the car and kick him off the tracks who was the last one to take out of the picture. For now.

"That was the last one," said Cayce. "We're clear."

"For now," I said. "Let's get to the engine."

The engine was still a long way away and we were still gonna have a lot more train car surfing to do. Which be the least of our worries considering enemy vehicles were now closing in on us.

"4x4s inbound!" Cayce alerted.

"You got any good news?!" I wondered.

"No!"

"Thought I'd ask!"

With enemy 4x4s now shooting at us, the two of us had to race for cover inside the cars running across the train. Making it even more of a hassle to reach the engine in time on foot before the train could make it to Copacabana. We had to hurry and find a way to pick up the pace.

"We're running out of time!" Cayce shouted. "We need a faster way forward!"

I believed we already had ourselves a faster way forward. If we could hijack one of those 4x4s, we can drive along with the train and catch up to the engine quicker. We did just the thing by jumping off the train, landing ourselves on a 4x4, kicking the driving and passenger out, and taking the vehicle ourselves. As usual, I had the wheel and Cayce had his gun to shoot with.

While racing against the train, there was a truck with a mounted turret gaining on us and shooting at us with its arsenal. Not good.

"They've got a mounted gun!" Cayce warned.

"You don't say!" I shouted.

"Any thoughts on how we can get on that truck?!"

"Hold on! I have an idea!"

I just recalled that I have a shielding power of mine that I could use to block the turret bullet out of harm's way. I drive behind the truck where its still spraying bullets and I put my hand out in front of me while driving to activate my shielding power. Deflecting the bullets in front of us and buying Cayce time to jump on the truck unharmed.

I drive the 4x4 close enough with the vehicle shielded and Cayce leaps towards the truck and throws the gunner overboard. I was my turn to abandon the vehicle and I jump onto the truck the same way Cayce does. Once I'm onboard, Cayce climbs over to the driver's door and throws out the driver as well so he could drive the truck himself.

"Holy hell!" I shouted.

"More vehicles coming from the other side!" Cayce shouted while driving the truck. "There are snipers too! Use that big gun to hold them off!"

"On it!"

I take control of the turret and start firing away on trucks and 4x4s driving on the other end of the train and El Eterno rebels jumping on board. I make sure to get the snipers nested in the train cars as well. There are even striker rebels using thruster packs to jump on board and I shoot at them as quick as I could before they could zigzag their way past my bullets.

I callously get trigger happy on the turret and cut down every last El Eterno madre folladora I see. Until I see a big guy with juggernaut armor carrying a minigun on a train car. Ready to fire his big gun on the truck.

"Holy, shit!" I shouted.

"Oh, dammit!" Cayce hollered.

"He doesn't look happy!"

"And he's got a huge fucking gun! Take him out now!"

Lucky for us, there was a little versatility added to our arsenal with boxes of dynamite stacked between the juggernaut. I aim for the dynamite and shoot at it. Blowing up the whole car into smithereens and taking out the big man out with a boom. The velocity of the explosion had caused the car to derail with the rest of the train behind it and the cars to go tumbling off the tracks like a stack of mega blocks.

"Holy shit," said Cayce. "Did you do that?"

"Yeah, I did!" I laughed.

"Right. This truck is on its last legs!"

"We need to bail! Now!"

The truck had taken heavy damage from the mini-gun fire and it was time to bail out. Cayce jumped out of the driver seat and onto the train car still intact with the others forward. I do the same after him and land on my feet right before the truck comes crashing into the wall of another tunnel the train comes passing through. I catch my breath from the infighting and hold Cayce's shoulder.

"God," I said. "Whose stupid idea was this?"

"Yours," said Cayce.

"Right. C'mon. Front of the train is just ahead."

Cayce and I were only a few more cars away from the engine where the bomb was armed. We were so close to ending this civil war and I was so close to earning my freedom.

"Building a bomb made for that forge," said Cayce. "Commandeering a train. Must've taken Alvarez months to plan this."

"Making it all the sweeter when we fuck it all up," I said.  
When we make it across the last few cars, the front behind the engine is just ahead of us now. Right where the bomb is. We had to open a door together to get in.

"I think we're here," I said.

I kneel down to lift the door open with a handle, but it was going to need a little more muscle to budge with.

"It won't budge," I said.

"Here," said Cayce. "Let me help."

The two of us take the handle and life the door open together with all our muscles. Hoping for a bomb on the other side.

"Uh, this is really heavy," said Cayce.

"Go," I said. "I got it."

Cayce ducks under the door while I hold it for him. When it's my turn, he holds the door for me on the other end and I duck under to step inside. And there it was. The bomb was armed and ready to detonate. With the Elysium Forge installed. The bomb was even more enormous than I pictured. It was the size of a nuke if I ever saw one.

"Whoa," I said. "Its way bigger in person."

"Well," said Cayce. "It's military grade alright."

I could see the Elysium Forge illuminating in its chamber where its inserted inside the bomb. However, getting it out wasn't going to be like opening a can of Frank's beans. There was a hand scanner that looked like it was used to open the chamber. I pressed my hand on it and my access was denied. Figures.

"Well, shit," I said.

"Its no good," said Cayce. "We're gonna need the right prints if we're gonna get that forge out."

"You can't disarm it?"

"It'd detonate if I tried."

"Alright, plan B then. Let's get to the engine."  
We shimmied past the bomb and found the exit out of the front car. Next door would be the engine. Cayce and I lifted the exit door and took turns stepping out. As soon as we were both out, the engine was right in front of our faces. Must be where Alvarez is camped in. Maybe he has the prints to the scanner?

"That's definitely the engine," I said. "We can slide this way. C'mon."

The two of us shimmy over a ledge on the side of the engine car to reach the door that would take us inside the engineering room. Alvarez was destined to be anticipating us inside and next thing I know, he'd get the jump on us if we're not smart. We had to step inside with caution.  
When we got to the door, I attempted to pull it open until I noticed the welding on the hinges. Blast it.

"No," I said. "No, no, no."

"What's wrong?" Cayce asked.

"They've welded it shut."

"Shit."

"Hey, roof hatch."

The two of us climb on over the roof of the engine and see the hatch as expected. I make an attempt to pull open the hatch and it's no use either.

"Any luck?" Cayce asked.

"This one's welded shut too!" I griped.

"There must be another way."

"Agh, if you've got any ideas, I'm all ears."

"A switch!"

"What?"

"Up ahead. A switch house."

Cayce pointed out a switch house distances away in the desert from where the train was railing. One with a radio tower next to a view of Copacabana that was now only five miles away.

"If we can get to it," said Cayce. "We can divert the train. By us some time!"

"Alright," I said. "Sounds good. Oh, shit!"

More El Eterno had arrived on the rooftops of the train cars and open fired on us. We dodged for cover before a bullet could damage our skins. If we were gonna use the switch house to divert the train away from the city, we were gonna need to hitch another ride again.

"We'll need a ride!" I shouted.

As soon as I saw a 4x4 speeding next to our car, I took the opportunity to jump off the engine and leap inside the vehicle. As I struggle against the driver's will, I could see Cayce still on the roof of the engine struggling against an opponent of his own.

"Oh, shit, Cayce!" I called out.

"Go!" Cayce ordered. "Just go! Get to the switch!"

"Goddammit!"

As I leave behind the train now entering yet another tunnel, I eventually throw the driver out take the wheel. Hijacking the 4x4 and racing across the desert terrain against more bikers shooting at my vehicle.

"You ninos just can't leave me the fuck alone!" I muttered. "Don't have much time!"

As I'm racing across the desert plain toward the switch station while bikers sprinkle my jeep with bullets, I ram the bikers off the road like before and eventually catch sight of Cage to rescue. Reappearing on the jeep we drove to catch the train and running over a biker in front of me.

"Holy hell!" I exclaimed. "Cage! Hey, Cage! Where is he going?!"

"Holy shit!" Cage shouted back from his jeep. "Hey, how're tricks?"

"We need to switch the train to another track!"

"Got it!"

We shake off the bikers and lose them in the dessert upon arriving at the switch station. Once we're there, Cage and I stop our 4x4s and park them near the station. We get out of our cars and quickly run for the switch together.

"Cage? Cage!" I called out to him.

"Where's Cayce?" He asked.

"Back on the train. We have to flip the switch!"

I can hear a bell dinging meaning the train is incoming. We had to hurry. The captain and I take the switch push it forward with our muscles to divert the course of the tracks. Until a truck drove to drop off more insurgents to shoot at us. We let go of the switch to take cover and hold them off.

"Agh, son of a bitch!" Cage muttered.

"We don't have time for this!" I shouted.

"Hey, jackasses! Can you give us a minute?!

There was a propane tank lying around next to where the truck was parked. I shot it down with one shot and one blow to take out the truck and the El Eterno soldiers with a single explosion. Saving us more time to switch the tracks.

"That's it," I said. "We're clear!"

"Alright," said Cage. "Back to the switch!"

I could see the train already on approach and closer to the station. We had to move fast. The two of us get back to the switch and push on it as hard and fast as we could.

"Push!" I yelled.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!" Cage grunted.

Then a click was heard and the switch was pushed far enough to divert the train's course. The train passes us and rails on the alternate tracks in the opposite direction from Copacabana.

"That's it! We did it!" Cage applauded.

We could also see Cayce still on the train cars fighting off the rebels. Even pushing one off a railing while being shot at by the opposing force.

"Shit!" I said. "Cayce! I got to get to him!"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait," said Cage. "Not by yourself, you're not."

"Captain, please. Now's not the time for a debate."

"No, there's not. So I'm-"

Then suddenly, I another truck drove in to crash the party. Sending in more El Eternos after us to throw more bullets at us. The two of us evade for cover and fire back.

"Shit!" Cage snapped.

"Shit," I said.

"Goddammit!"

"You still coming with me?!"

"Belay that, Amber! Go! I'll keep them at bay!"

"Okay!"

"Alright, assholes! Let's do this!"

I run back to the 4x4s and take one of them to continue the pursuit of the train. While on the desert road again, a radio transmission from HQ came on.

"HQ to Cage, Foley, and Amber. We're patching you through to a channel from the Oregon. They're willing to offer support for your mission."

"The Oregon?" I wondered. "What's that?"

"This is Admiral Gavin Penske on the USCC Oregon. We are calling from the South Pacific seas. We're available to provide airstrike support to your location. Artillery is armed and ready."

"Admiral Penske?!" Cage spoke on comm. "I'll be damned! This is Captain Cage! What brings you here?!"

"CEO Crosby informed us you might need an emergency backup for the worst-case scenario. What's your location, Captain?"

"While I'm getting shot at by El Eterno thugs, Amber and Foley are out there after the train to stop the bomb from going off in Copacabana. Over."

"Admiral, this is Corporal Foley. I think I spotted a narrow bridge on the train's course. If your airstrike can shoot the bridge down, it'll bring the train down with it and stop the bomb from going off."

Take the bridge out and bring the train down with it? Was he insane? Whatever it takes to stop Alvarez, we must be out of options as we are.

"Corporal, if we use the airstrike on the bridge," said Penske. "There's no guarantee you can get off that train in time."

"I gave you my instructions, Admiral. When I say checkmate, target the bridge. I say again. On checkmate, hit that bridge!"

"Affirmative, Corporal. Prepared to fire on checkmate. Penske out."

I drive the 4x4 up a narrow cliffside and see the train railing on the tracks next to it.

"Okay," I said. "There's the train. But how the hell do I get on board? Can't see any bridges. Or crossings."

I never thought I'd do this, but I was going to have to crash into that train with the 4x4. Guess I'm not the only person on the team with a risky and insane idea. I see a ramp-like rock that I can use to jump onto the train and crash into one of the cars just to get back onboard with Cayce. I'm running out of choice and running out of road. Hell or high water.

"Well, shit," I said. "Oh, god."

I shift gears to Dx3 and speed up to the ramp. Then finally, I drive over the ramp, off the cliffside, and crash into a train car like the Dukes of Hazzard. Knocking me unconscious and limping my head against the horn. Honking the horn infinitely while I'm out on the 4x4 dangling on the hole in the train car.

 **Note: With finals completed and holiday break underway, here comes my latest chapter. Been busy with other things even after the break has started too. Such as Red Dead Redemption II, YouTube, Stardust, Aquaman, and much more. For those celebrating, Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanzaa, and Happy New Year to you all!**

 **And of course, until next time, stay tuned and golden!**


	6. End of the Line

Chapter 6 End of the Line

May 16th, 2010  
10:40 AM  
Arcadia Bay, Oregon  
Blackwell Academy

I was now moving out of my parents' home and moving into the Prescott dorms of Blackwell Academy. The fact that Mom and Dad have been fighting like cats and dogs all week since I've been out of the hospital, I'd at least feel safer here away from the animosity. It was still hard for me to believe my step-mom would be the one leaving and not James.

I packed everything in my room such as my bed set, my desk, personal items, and all the other essentials. And now I was unpacking everything in an empty dorm room Principal Wells and Skip Matthews had escorted us to. Skip helped us carry the boxes and my bed set inside while Wells showed us where my room would be. As soon as Wells had left us, my step-mom, Skip, and I began finishing the unpacking.

My bed set was in place, my desk was in order, and all I had left to do was unpack the rest of my essentials. That being my books, posters, pictures, lamps, etc. It was nice having Skip around to help me with the unpacking. Chloe told me she made a convincing innuendo that made Skip let her into the dorms which was hilarious. She also told me how Eliot Hampden was the one who broke into my home that got himself expelled from campus like her. Stalker much. Eliot was never my favorite, but I never knew he'd go as far as a sociopath on Chloe.

While I unpacked the last couple of essentials, Skip wondered if I'd be needing him any longer.

"Need a hand with anything else?" He asked.

"Not really, Skip," I replied. "But thanks."

"I'll be around if you change your mind. Nice having you here, though. Sucks to hear what your parents are going through."

"I'd rather not speak about. So don't bring it up, please. It's personal."

"If you say so."

As Skip left the room, my step-mom enters to say her goodbyes. Hoping for my best.

"Rachel, honey," she said. "May we talk for a moment?"

"Sure, Mom," I answered. "About what?"

My step-mother sighed.

"I understand this hasn't been easy for both of us to accept," she begins.

"But know that your father still loves you and cares about and I still love you and care about you. Your father would go down the edge of the Earth for you. Even in the most deceptive way possible. He and I have spent all our lives sparing you the despair of what that Sera lady had done to herself. Though I am proud of how she did get to meet you that day, I'm also proud of how much you've meant to me as well."

"All my life I never knew what James – what Dad was hiding from me. But you're right mom. You're the only parents I have left. When I first saw Sera that day at the lighthouse, I cried like a baby hugging her in my arms. She cried a little too. It was like love at first sight. She was so much more than what Dad first described her as. Even after how much of a burden I was to her and how much she hurt herself because of that, she still loved me. Despite all her failure as a mother. Not even sure Dad was truly honest with himself when he said he was glad she met me."

"I know. It doesn't matter what your father told you. What matters is that he deeply regrets his actions acting out on your real mom and will live with the consequences necessary. That may not say much to you nor to me, but you know me best. It's that simple."

"Just so you know, I don't know if I'll ever forgive Dad. But I do forgive you."

"Forgive me for what?"

"For pretending to be my real mom all those years. For what its worth, you're the best mom I've ever had."

My step-mother smiled, left the room, and said goodbye. I return to the boxes and when I unpack the last one, there's an envelope with a name written on it that reads: **Sera**. What is this? A letter from my biological mom? Who put this here?

I open the envelop and unfold a piece of paper with words written. It was a letter from her alright. I read the words and hear Sera's voice in my head as I do so.

 **To my beloved Rachel,**

 **I heard what your parents are going through because of the one thing I thought I made clear to Chloe not to tell you, but couldn't blame her. The truth can set anyone free even if it hurts so hard. I wrote this letter as quick as I could and tried to get it to you as soon as possible before you moved. Forgive me if I had to snoop around your things without being noticed just to do so.**

 **Everyone one of us deserves a family. James is yours, Rose is yours, Chloe is yours, and I'm yours. I've been in love with your father since I was eighteen. Seeing him from a jock in high school to a local District Attorney makes me think of the good times. It also makes me think of my regretful actions running away from my problems that costed my motherhood. As it sickens me to believe what your dad tried to do to me to deal with the problem, I couldn't blame him. And as I'm disappointed in his actions against me, I'm only glad Chloe and Frank risked their lives for me so that I would see you again by the lighthouse.**

 **I know you're hurt about what your father has done, but that will never change the fact of how I'm still your mother who even though failed as one, I always loved you very much. And the true and deeper reason why your father did what he did is something you may never understand nor you may believe. It matters not. All that matters to me was that seeing you so young and beautiful as ever for the first time in forever was like watching a rose that would never wither. I'm leaving Arcadia Bay now.**

 **Seeing you up on that stage reminded me so much of how I used to be at your age. Fearless, talented, and prodigal just as Chloe described you.**  
 **And know this before I go. If you never see me again, I'll never forget that day I reunited with my baby girl when I held her in my arms and saw her face in tears of joy. It's the best thing that could've occurred to me in over a decade. The one moment I've fought for fifteen years now that your father denied me of under that tree at the overlook.**

 **So no matter what happens after, don't ever forget about me. I love you, Rachel. I always have.**

 **Warm regards,**  
 **Sera**

* * *

April 3rd, 2014  
1:37 PM  
Mich'ini, Bolivia  
Mich'ini Railroad

I jump myself awake. Removing my head off the horn on the wheel and noticing that I'm hanging off the edge of a train car in my 4x4. The vehicle itself had jerked backward to where I had awoken. I'm still alive and the train was now railing into the Mich'ini desert territory. Closer to Copacabana. At the very least, I was relieved to be alive and have survived the crash.

"Can't believe that worked," I said.

All of a sudden, I hear a noise echoing from above. The sound of a rocket burning fuel in the air. I turn my head up at the sky and see an object flying rapidly towards the bridge. It must be the missile strike Cayce ordered to be fired on checkmate. He must've called it in when I was out.  
The missile hit its target and blew the bridge like dynamite. Creating a gaping hole between it that would send the train to the bottom of the river underneath when it reaches the gap. Time was running out. And so was the railroad.

"Oh, my god," I said. "The bridge! Shit! Shit!"

After witnessing the explosion, the jeep was coming down and can no longer hold onto the train. Had to get out fast. I climbed out of the vehicle over the front window and onto the hood and jump onto the roof of the damaged train. Once I'm on board the train again, I see the 4x4 breaking loose off the wood of the car and explode when it crashes on the desert floor.

Then suddenly, a hand yanks my hair with its fingers to pick me off my knees and hands. It was Hugo Alvarez in the flesh dragging me by my blonde locks as I struggled holding his arm and kicking my shoes. Then he tosses my body towards the following train car like a log of lumber. Where Cayce had been occupied with Alvarez before me. I bear my landing and turn towards my partner.

"What took you so long?" Cayce asked.

"Had to catch the train, partner," I said.

When the two of us stood on our feet, Alvarez hopped over and the final confrontation with the war criminal himself had beckoned. Time to show him what we've got.

"Now," said Alvarez. "I've always considered myself a patient man. But you two are a special breed of mongrel."

"Rude," I said.

"My men should've killed you both months ago," continued Alvarez. "But it would seem bribing the Chrysalis doctor to let my mercenaries into your soil wasn't enough."

The two of us had paused to think what he had meant with those words.

Bribing a Chrysalis doctor to let mercenaries into our turf? What doctor?

"What are you talking about?" I wondered.

"The one you called Benson," answered Alvarez. "The man I had betray you at your own base."

"It was you?" Cayce thought. "You made Benson turn on us that day?!"

"That would explain it then," I said.

"I'm really going to enjoy this," said Cayce.

With that said, I knew how Cayce felt when Hendricks had to shoot Benson and kill him in front of us that first day I woke up alive and cured. And I knew the three of them were close. Consider this good old-fashioned revenge for Cayce.

"Come!" Alvarez taunted. "Some me how it's done."

The two of us started attacking Alvarez the way we did back in that temple. It wasn't any easier than before. I threw a punch and kick at him and he countered. Cayce threw a punch and kick at him and he countered. Alvarez pushed me over to the railing and tried throwing a punch across my face. I dodge his strike and Cayce struck back from behind.

I kept evading Alvarez's moves and striking back at him and the two of us exhaust him enough to hit him all at once. We must've learned something from the last time we fought him to pull that off. And now we've actually done some damage to our cunning opponent with a few cuts and bruises on his skin.

"You'd risk your lives?" Alvarez questioned. "And for what? A city of peasants?"

"Christ, you're insufferable," I said.

"The blood of the old emperors runs through my veins. My people shall rise again."

Alvarez strikes again and I dodge his move. The both of us take our shot at him when we have our chance. The man himself looked weaker than before. This wasn't turning out to be same fight by those aqueducts. Guess without his El Eterno bodyguards, a two on one fight with him wouldn't be as fair to him. A fairer fight is all I need.

After more kicks, punches, counters, and dodges, Alvarez stopped for another breath again. I half expected something more challenging out of him this time. Not sure if I should be disappointed or rectified, but the man alone was going down either way.

"Thought you were supposed to be good, Alvarez?" Cayce thought.

"This is my land!" Alvarez barked. "What could you possibly stand to gain?"

"Oh, it's all about what you have to lose!" I muttered.

"The bomb? I'll just build another. I'll burn your world, Chrysalis! Elysium will rise and start anew!"

Alvarez kicks me in the abdomen and off my feet. Cayce fights back but is outmatched and rendered vulnerable enough for Alvarez to toss him over the railing and off the train. My partner was now overboard.

"Cayce!" I cried.

"Let's finish this!" Alvarez growled.

There was no time to come back for Cayce. Regardless if he was dead or hurt, I had to keep holding off Alvarez to my last muscles and reflexes. I evaded Alvarez's punches and punched. Even transitioned myself behind him to kick him in the back when doing so.

After a few more hits and misses, Alvarez breaks my defense and begins caressing his hands around my neck again. The same way he did so at the aqueducts. I now had to fight for my breath again as the monger himself was squeezing the life out of me once more.

"Sh…don't fight," he said.

I try shaking him loose with my hands, but they weren't strong enough to wrestle his arms out of the way.

"One should know when they're conquered," said Alvarez.

Meanwhile, Cayce reappeared by climbing back on the train car over the railing and charged for Alvarez. But our opponent kicked Cayce backward and was getting ready to throw me off as well.

"Your time ends now!" Alvarez hollered.

Then Alvarez does throw me off over the railing, but I grip myself on the bars of the train car to break my fall. Had to be what Cayce did to save his skin.

"Oh, shit," I said. Hanging on for my life. "Cayce, I'm coming!"

"And you!" Alvarez shouted. His voice was heard from where I hung on.

"Now you have a conscience? You should've used that long ago."

There appeared to be crossing signals next to the tracks that the train was passing through. I had to avoid them myself if I were to get back to Cayce. I climb up and down the bars to avoid where the signals would hit me. I also kept climbing across the bars to reach to Cayce as well.

Then came a crossing signal where I could neither climb up nor down. I was screwed.

"Oh, no," I said. "No, no, no, no, no!"

And then a loose piece of metal I hung onto hit the signal and was cracked open on impact. Causing the metal to peel loose like the skin of a banana where I was now dangling myself onto. I now had to cross across the peeled strip of metal to get to Cayce. I could still see him fight from where I climbed.

"I know you," said Alvarez. His voice still echoing. "You're no hero. My war will destabilize the government. The sheep will need their shepherd. And you will have died in vain!"

I wasn't going to be able to climb across any further. But then I see another strip of metal sticking over the edge. I then remember the climbing gear I still had with me. The rope with the V-hook. I quickly use the rope and toss over to the loose metal.

Then make a good momentum on my swing to rope across the chasm and land straight onto Alvarez. Causing him, Cayce, and I to fumble through the loose floor on top of the car and land back inside the same car the bomb was still armed. Alvarez was furious and roared in distress.

"I will die a thousand deaths before I let you win!" Alvarez thundered.

"Oh, shit!" I said while getting up. Spotting the bridge that was still out from the missile strike. "Friendly reminder, the bridge!"

I pointed at the bridge for Cayce to see. We had to take out Alvarez, get that forge, get off this train, and finish this fast.

"Shut up and fight!" Alvarez muttered.

"Let's finish this!" Cayce exclaimed.

The two of us made our move striking Alvarez at every pace. Throwing punches and kicks two on one had gotten brutal for our once brutal opponent. Alvarez would make a wacky attempt countering our strikes we threw at him but was too weakened by everything we got.

"You piece of shit!" Alvarez snarled.

Cayce and I kept hitting him and hitting him and hitting him with every move we made until he was pushed over to the bomb and dropped down on his knees. The mighty leader of El Eterno himself was on the brink of losing this fight and this war at any minute now. This would be his final hour. This would soon be the end of Alvarez's insurgency. And would soon be the end of his civil war.

"You've ruined everything!" Alvarez cried. "Everything! My cleansing would've been beautiful! Why didn't you just die?!"

Alvarez picked up a stick of wood and whacked it across my face that knocks me backward. Cayce intervened and kicked him back. Then started jabbing him with more punches again. I got up and charged at Alvarez. Pinning him against the bomb and allowing us to pelt him and knee kick him in his ribs. Eventually causing the bomb to unstrap itself and collapse onto Alvarez over his legs. Pinning him on the ground and making him wail in agony. All we had left to do now was get that forge out of the bomb and thwart Alvarez's victory once and for all.

"We're done here," said Cayce.

"You think you've won?" Alvarez asked. "More will rise up! Like the young emperor, you've achieved nothing!"

"It's like you said," I said. "Progress demands sacrifice."

"You know nothing about sacrifice. Even if I fail and you win, Elysium will still come. Only Crosby knows."

Whatever Alvarez meant when he said "Crosby knows", there was little time for an explanation. We had to move now and get that forge out. The train was only less than a click away from the fallen bridge and the end of the line was near.

"Rachel, we need to go!" Cayce warned.

I quickly take Alvarez's arm, press it against the hand scanner, and open the chamber to get the forge. I swipe the forge out of the bomb and make run off the train with Cayce to bail. Leaving Alvarez to die when the train hits the river.

"Oh, you smug little shit!" Alvarez hissed his last words.

"Run!" Cayce shouted.

The two of us quickly climbed on top of what was left of the train and start running across the other cars as the railing down over the broken bridge. This wasn't like in the movies running on train cars while crashing down a falling bridge. This was the world fucking world.

"Come on!" Cayce shouted.

We both run as fast as we could one train car after another while the cars behind come crashing down one after another. The end of the broken tracks was just behind us now and we were cutting extremely close.

"This might be it!" Cayce yelled.

"Go!" I screamed.

The two of us jump off the roofs of the cars and onto the inside of the last car coming down. All we needed to do was run up to the other side and jump straight out to safety.

"Get up!" Cayce shouted. "Go, go, go!"

Unfortunately, we could make it to the other side in time before the car slid off the tracks. Fortunately, I immediately reached for my rope and tossed it onto the tracks for us to hook onto. With hooked, I held onto the rope as tight as I could while Cayce held onto my back. His weight made my grip harder to balance, but he also held onto the rope to ease my balance as well.

We both look down to see the entire train hit the water and explode like a Michael Bay film. Killing Alvarez as the train went down with a boom. Unless that makes him a martyr, that would be the end of El Eterno.

"Holy shit," said Cayce.

"Could you possibly start climbing please?" I asked.

"Jesus!" A voice called from above us.

The one and only Captain Clayton Cage of Alpha Team was up there standing on the edge of the severed tracks. Looking down at us dangling on our rope and coming to the rescue.

"Oh, Cage!" I called back at him.

"Alright, climb up!" He said. "I got you!"

Cayce went first and climbed over my using his feet to mantle over my shoulder that hurt like hell. Guess he had to go first regardless since he was the one holding my back and not the rope.

"Oh…my…god!" I whined.

"It's all muscle!" Cayce muttered.

"That's what they all say."

As soon as Cayce climbed to the top, Cage gave him a hand upward and over. The captain did the same for me when I reached the top as well. Cayce and I caught our breaths and sighed in relief now that Alvarez was dead and the forge was back in our grasp.

"How the hell did you guys get outta that?" Cage asked.

"You know," I sighed. "I'm just still figuring that out myself."

"And, uh…Alvarez?"

"Went down with his train," said Cayce.

"Yeah, well, couldn't've happened to a nicer guy. And the forge?"

"Right here," I said.

Cage reached for a cigarette and lit it with his lighter to take a puff of smoke. The three of us found ourselves gazing over and luminous view of Copacabana. A city we saved from a devastating bomb threat with a sunset beaming over it. Reminds me of that view I had with Chloe back at the lighthouse in Arcadia Bay. The day I saw Sera for the very first time.

"Will you look at that," chuckled Cage.

The three of us sit down and glance at the view to admire it together. All we could do now was smile and enjoy our happy ending. Bolivia was free now. Thanks to my partner Cayce and I and our bravery that made it possible. And to think I'd die twice just to pull this off.

"Wow," I said.

"Yep," said Cage.

"We just did a thing."

"We did," said Cayce. "So, what's next for Rachel Amber? Los Angeles? Paris? Kathmandu?"

"You know what Kathmandu is?"

"It's the capital of Nepal. You taught me that during one of our dates. Remember?"

"I think what's next for me is Arcadia Bay. Since I've kept my end of the bargain, it's about time you've kept yours."

"Really?" Cage thought.

"Really. If anything, I'm gonna have a lot explain to everyone back home when I get there. Chloe, Frank, my parents maybe. How I come back to life and kicked ass in Bolivia before I could come home. That's knowing how they'll react to all that of course."

"I think you deserve yourself an administrative leave when we go home," said Cayce. "We'll see what Crosby says."

"Right."

I pull out the Elysium Forge out of my pocket to take a look at it. The forge was still glowing blue. It felt so ancient and mystical my hand. And Crosby said he needs this. Whatever for? I thought about what Alvarez said before his death. What does Crosby know about Elysium?

"Man, that's a beauty," said Cayce.

"What would Crosby want with this shiny piece of junk anyway?" I wondered. "Just thinking what Alvarez said back there on that train. Sound suspicious? What does Crosby know about this?"

"All I know is that Crosby knows a lot of things. Not sure if Elysium is one of them."

"Me neither. Crosby said he needed this for a special project and that was it. Mission accomplished then. For old time's sake."

"Oh, you know what? We give that to Crosby, we also turn it into the Chrysalis Ministry of Special Projects who could give us a general finder's fee."

"Really? A fee for this?"

"Sure. Maybe enough for LA or anywhere you go after this."

Cage chuckled.

"Yeah…right," he said.

Fortunately, enough, I would take a finder's fee any day in my life to go to LA and beyond. I gave Cayce a bright big smile and give him an elbow as he says to for my fortitude. Then I have a great laugh with him for how much I could get for this.

"You guys are hilarious," said Cage. "Chrysalis Ministry of Special Projects. Oh my god, you're serious."

 **Note: Only three more chapters left and the three-part story of The Lost Daughter is over! As I've said before, this finale episode won't drag on as long as episode 2 had. Consider this my last chapter of 2018. Have yourselves a great new year everyone and I'll see you all in 2019!**  
 **Until next time, stay tuned and golden!**


	7. A Hero's Welcome

Chapter 7 A Hero's Welcome

April 8th, 2014  
7:12 PM  
Copacabana, Bolivia  
Plaza 2 De Febrero

Five days after barely surviving the derailed train in the middle of the Mich'ini Desert, Bolivia was celebrating Chrysalis's victory for the war against El Eterno. With Alvarez declared killed in action and El Eterno surrendering, the streets of Copacabana were flooded with civilians and refugees lined up in a crowd waving Bolivian flags and watching a parade while confetti rains over their heads. Like watching an Independence Day parade in the U.S. The celebration was beautiful.

There were people with face paint, mask, and sombreros marching down the streets with drums beating and trumpets honking. Women in dresses and skirts dancing around with tap shoes like ballerinas. And floats moving down the streets between the performers. As well as fireworks exploding into colorful particles in the night sky. With jet harriers zooming airborne that were dropping sky messages instead of napalm.

Cayce and I were sitting down near a gazebo at the Plaza 2 De Febrero eating pizza with Nina as I promised we would a week ago before I left the markets in the city. The three of us with the rest of the team watching the parade. Cage, Mason, Newblood, Logos, Heard, Lynch, even Dr. Hendricks made it to the occasion as well. Nina was with her father Captain

Mendoza and her mother Theta Mendoza. The whole family was there to celebrate with us. Commander Rivera had been with us to celebrate also.  
As every one of us was sitting down enjoying our pizza, Cage was still in debate of whether we should turn in the forge to the Chrysalis Ministry of Special Projects or not. It's what Crosby wanted and it wasn't Cage's call to make.

"Um-hmm," said Cage. "I got it. Private projects. Huh? Just hear me out for a second. I understand you're taking Crosby's orders and that's great. It really is. I am completely on board for that. But if we could just-"

"Don't ruin the moment," said Nina. Handing Cage a slice of pizza for him to eat.

Cayce and I chuckle. So does Mendoza and his wife. Cage accepts Nina's offer and takes the slice for himself to eat. Letting go of his trust concerns for Crosby for the moment being. Cage took a bite and sighed.

"Gracias, senorita," he said. "Muy apreciado."

"It's a fine thing you've done for our country, Agent Amber," said Mendoza.

"Bolivia will never forget what you did for our cause."

"With Hugo Alvarez dead and El Eterno surrendered," said Mason. "You've earned yourself a hero piece in Chrysalis."

"When we get home," said Newblood. "Drinks are on Amber."

"Adios to that," said Logos.

"It must feel great for a Blackwell moppet turned Chrysalis war hero to going home after this, doesn't it?" Heard wondered. "I'll drink to that."  
We had a laugh. Then I turn to Cayce to commend him for our mission's success.

"Hey, Cayce," I said. "Thank you."

"For what?" He thought.

"For getting me through this. I couldn't have done it without you."  
The two of us smile and endure the moment of triumph together. With the fireworks, harriers, music, and parade to give us the definitive commendation we deserved. And a hero's welcome at that.

* * *

April 10th, 2014  
3:09 PM  
Portland, Oregon  
Chrysalis HQ

It was a long ride back to the states from Bolivia to Oregon. Cayce and I with the rest of Alpha Team took a private plane to return home and back to the Chrysalis HQ in Portland. We took off yesterday morning after the celebration and didn't land at the Portland Airport until sundown. As soon as we landed, I went back to my apartment to recover from the mission. Got undressed, had supper, relaxed and watched television, took a shower, and hit the hay.

Today, I returned to Chrysalis HQ for a quick appointment with Dr. Hendricks and Sorenson and to receive my discharge from Crosby. I sat down on a bed in the clinic while Hendricks did the routine checkup she has done on me before after running more test on my powers she's done before as well. Lucky for me, this would be the last test run and checkup she'll ever have to do on me in months with Chrysalis. I opened my eyes for Hendricks to point a light at them before finishing the routine and procedure.

"Looks like you're in healthy condition after a rough couple of days in Bolivia," said Hendricks. "I should admit, Ms. Amber, you're the bravest and strongest patient I've had in my years as a Chrysalis doctor. As well as the bravest and strongest patient I've resurrected."

"That's admirable of you, Doc," I said. "I'm more flattered by your actions than your words making me live longer. Crosby would approve."

"I believe you've earned yourself an honorable discharge today, Ms. Amber," said Sorenson. "In case this will be the last you've seen of us, you've been a worthy advocate to us here at Chrysalis."

"I know," I said.

"Well, I better not keep you here for long," said Hendricks. "I believe we're done here. Crosby's expecting you in his office. Can't keep him waiting."

"Likewise, Hendricks," I said. "I have a lot to discuss with him before my leave."

"Off you go then, Miss. And Rachel."

"What?"

"Stay safe out there. I hope everything can be resolved in Arcadia Bay. Sorenson and I will miss having you here."

"Thank you."

I leave the clinic, march to the elevator, and take it to Crosby's office on the higher floors. Once I enter the CEO's office again, I see another individual in a Chrysalis military coat and cap standing next to Crosby at his desk. The man in the coat appeared to be a middle-aged man a few years older than Cage and was bald headed. Must be a major or admiral from Chrysalis's military division.

"And there she is," said Crosby as I approached him and the man in the white coat. "Agent Rachel Dawn Amber, Admiral. My protégé I've trained over the months since her revival."

"So, you must be the special agent Crosby sent to volunteer in Bolivia," said the Admiral. "Honored to meet you, Operative Amber."

"Ms. Amber, this is Admiral Gavin Penske of the Chrysalis First Fleet and commanding officer of the USCC Oregon."

I walk closer to the Admiral named Penske and shake his. I know I've heard his name before back in Bolivia when chasing Alvarez's train.

"The honor is mine, Admiral," I said. "I believe I've heard your name a week ago during my mission. You're the one who shot an aerial missile to a bridge."

"Penske and I have been discussing your relations with Chrysalis and he's impressed," said Crosby. "Not only have you aided our South American Branch into taking down the El Eterno insurgency, but you're the youngest operative to achieve such a goal. Your reputation here proceeds you as it had in Blackwell."

"At least I'm not the only Blackwell attendee to join your cause," I said. "I know Cayce graduated there once."

"You're dismissed Admiral," said Crosby. "Its time I spoke to Ms. Amber alone."

"As you were, Derrick," said Penske. "Ms. Amber."

Once Penske left the office to ourselves, Crosby and I began discussing the end of our deal.

"As you know, Rachel," said Crosby. "You have withheld your end of the bargain and as promised, I will withhold mine."  
Crosby reached for an envelope with my rewards. Confidential to my name.

"As far as Chrysalis is concerned," he said handing the envelope over.

"You are relieved of duty. Honorable discharge with administrative leave. Signed and approved by me and every corporate, judicial, and martial authority alike. You're going home, Ms. Amber. Now you know that I'm a man of my word."

I read the papers in the envelope and their words are the same as Crosby's. I see a signature and stamped print on every paper I skim through confirming everyone's approval. Makes me want to put my smile on seeing my discharge papers. Arcadia Bay, here I come.

"For the record," I said. "I should apologize for doubting you before. Thank you. This means a lot."

"Before you go, Ms. Amber," said Crosby. "I have yet another confession that must be made that I regret not confessing a long time ago. But have awaited the right time to tell you since. And now is a great time as any."

"What is it?"

"I'm sure you recall your biological parent Sera Gearhardt if I'm right. Here's what must be said. About twenty years ago and beyond, this company started as a private institution made for people with strange and supernatural abilities such as the ones you have. And like today, it was our job to explain why and how people carried those abilities. At the time, the institute was named "Supernormal" and was partnered with the Prescott Foundation like Chrysalis is presently. The title "Chrysalis" wasn't founded until 1999. I was a professor with a degree in parapsychology during my days in Supernormal. And at one time as a professor, I meant someone just like you."

Crosby pulled out an old picture out of the drawers of his desk to present to me some recognizable face of mine of their younger selves. Featuring Crosby's younger counterpart as a professor as well. One that reads: **Patient 22 – 1994**.

"Your mother, Sera Gearhardt," continued Crosby. Showing the picture.

"And your father, James Amber."

If the resemblances were uncanny, I was awed. It was unquestionably Sera and my Dad in the photo with Crosby.

"When Sera was pregnant with you," said Crosby. "Her and your father came to us saying that she had the same capabilities you have now. And she had them long before her pregnancy. Since high school they said. They only came to us then because Sera had pregnant with her powers and the two had concerns of miscarries, stillbirth, or risk of death giving birth because of her powers. Luckily, you were born successfully with no harm done. Thanks to the doctors at Supernormal."

Sera had powers like me? Why did she never tell me? Why didn't Dad tell me? In Sera's letter, I read years ago, she said something about a deeper indictment that caused Dad to act out against her with Damon but couldn't say so doubting my beliefs. Is this what she meant? Was this deeper conflict kept from me by Dad as well?

"Even after your exemplar birth," continued Crosby. "Sera's problems with her powers were far from done. I understand how it ended for her. I know that she nearly took her own life just to escape her burden and father took you away from her for that. It was her powers your father tried to protect you from, Rachel. He believed you'd be a heavier burden on Sera because of that. But even so, we suspected you'd be born with Sera's gift and the powers we've seen from you have confirmed those suspicions. I understand you and James had a confliction some years back. Regarding the debacle between him and Sera. I even funded the money he had been sending to her to keep her away from her. I'm only telling you this now so that I may earn your trust from me after the secrets I've kept."

All this time with Chrysalis and Crosby actually knew my parents for a time. Of all the secrets he's withheld from me, this was the one I needed unveiled the most. That's if this deeper revelation about my true mother actually justifies my father's deception against her. Somehow, I believe my Dad may have known I had powers all along. Or so he may have suspected. Either way, I don't know if could forgive him more or resent him less than all those years our feud began, but now I know plenty. Plentier than I knew the night Dad first told me his version of the truth about the woman under the tree I saw with him.

"And all this time since the day I woke up in that lab," I said. "You knew my mother. You knew my father. You knew my mother's powers that are now mine. You kept that from me longer than you've kept everything else. And you think you've earned my trust?"

"The answer is up to you, Ms. Amber," said Crosby. "Not me. You had the right to know no matter what."

"I could've been killed again in Bolivian and I would've died unaware this truth. But you know what, I don't think my trust for you matters much to me anymore. I go home scot-free and nothing else matters to me. Except knowing what you've told me. Good day, Crosby. Thanks for the discharge."

"Before you leave, Rachel, you'll need this."

Crosby reached for a pair of keys and tossed them to me. I caught them in my hands with great reflexes and timing. They seemed to be keys to a motor vehicle and a house of some sort. My ride home perhaps?

"There's a motorbike waiting for you in the parking lot under the facility. You'll have clearance to get inside and you can take the bike to a lodge we rented for you near Kettle Lake ten miles from Arcadia Bay. If you like to say your goodbyes to your team, Corporal Foley is waiting for you in the lobby downstairs in the atrium. Don't forget your papers before leaving here too."

 **Note: Two more chapters to go! Gonna be going back to college in less than a week now and they'll be other things I want to do in life as well during the middle of writing the last few chapters. I've just beaten Red Dead Redemption II, started Assassin's Creed: Odyssey, beat Mass Effect 3 for the billionth time, and finished binging the first season of Star Trek: Discovery. Which will have a new season starting next week after my first day back. Also, might play the first two episodes again of The Walking Dead: The Final Season before episode 3 releases.**

 **Now about this chapter, Crosby confesses to Rachel that Sera had powers just like her. Being the deeper stakes of James's corruption against Sera in Before the Storm. I've always theorized James could've been protecting Rachel from more than just what he specifically told her about Sera. At least this theory of Sera having powers would've made the arcs of both James and Sera a bit more interesting than what was already executed in the episode "Hell Is Empty". Perhaps it would've deemed James's actions more justified and made Sera's wishes to keep them from Rachel justifiable as well.**

 **Until next time, stay tuned and golden!**


	8. Homecoming

Chapter 8 Homecoming

April 10th, 2014  
3:24 PM  
Portland, Oregon  
Chrysalis HQ

I stand inside the elevator with a pale likeness. James saw this coming. Dad knew about this along. Another hidden truth modified into a half-truth by own father. Again. Not only had he'd known about Sera's powers this entire time, he knew I was born with them. Did he ever anticipate once in his life that Sera's powers would eventually manifest into my own? Did he ever considerately want to assume I'd believe that part of the story before the night I was murdered in that dark room? And now he must be drinking himself to death thinking I died knowing half the truth once more.

I still recall that night my powers first manifested under that tree at the overlook park with Chloe. How it first started with me burning that tree to the ground with a thunderous scream of wind I exhaled. Then eventually a mass arson spreading a chaotic wildfire throughout the park and further into the woods of the Tillamook County. Even burning down the mill Fire Walk performed that first night with Chloe. The one that once belonged to Damon Merrick. And where Damon was prepared to kill Sera for James. And where Frank killed Damon himself.

It's almost as if Dad had something worse to fear than his former mistress. His own daughter who'd become her own mother. Which in a way, I have. But not the away Dad feared. It was never drugs, corruption, and overdosing he was protecting me from. It was superpowers that severed Sera's motherhood from me. Why couldn't Crosby do more to help her? What was it that made this Supernormal company that's now Chrysalis incapable? Makes me wonder if my other mom Rose knew about this as well. Doubt she'd believe that part of the story likewise, but what does it matter?

The answers are scratching in my head so much right now, I couldn't even have more time with Crosby to get them. Maybe Dad will have all the answers when I show my face to him again alive and well. That's if I can convince him and make him think he's not hallucinating. The same goes for Chloe, Frank, and everyone I knew back home.

As soon as the elevator stops at the bottom floor where the central atrium is, I march down the lobby to see Cayce Foley sitting down on a couch waiting. This must be where I say my goodbyes to him before my homecoming begins. He sees me approaching and we start talking for the last time.

"So how did it go?" Cayce asked.

"Earned myself an honorable discharge in this folder," I said showing the folder with my papers. "And keys to a motorbike waiting for me in the lot. That's not all he had to tell me though."

"What did he tell you?"

"You remember my biological mom, Sera? You're not gonna believe what new thing I just learned about her today from Crosby."

"What is it?"

"Do you want to know why my Dad protected me from her? It wasn't her overdosing. It wasn't her cahoots with drugs and corruption. It was her powers, Cayce. Powers she had just like me. Powers that I was born with from her. Sera was never escaping from me. She was escaping from her abilities. And neither Dad nor Crosby had the bravery to tell me before I died the first time nor potentially the second time."

"Damn, sorry to hear about that. And you're calling him Dad now?"

"After everything I've been through, yes. I'm done running from terrible truths I have to hear. I've spent the rest of my life in denial. Thinking I could run away from it and make it seem like a nightmare when it was truly a cruel reality. And I've learned how to accept it the hard way. Where's the rest of the team?"

"Heard, Logos, and Newblood are on a month's leave and are taking a trip somewhere in California. Hollywood or Disneyland or such. Cage and Mason have some secret business with the Prescott family that was offered to them and they took it."

"So long, Cayce. Apologies if this isn't the ceremonious goodbye you wanted."

"Rachel, wait. There's something important I have to ask you before you go anywhere. Are ready to hear it?"

"Ask away."

"Ever since that morning you first woke up and we first saw each other in that lounge during the middle of a gunfight, I really felt something about you. And we've since then. All these months being together, I really thought we could be good friends and we were. I also thought we could eventually be more than that too. And in a way, we did. When you slept with me in your apartment, kissed me behind that waterfall, that's when my feelings truly hit you."

"This isn't a proposal of some kind, is it? Is that what you're asking of me?"

"No, no, no, Rachel. Just listen. I understand your past relations with people like Chloe and Frank. But it's as if you were moving on from those relationships noting that you were dead to them. And now that you're coming back to Arcadia Bay, you be attempting to see how much they've moved on or stayed true to you. So tell me. Do you still love me, Rachel? Like love me, love me? Or is this the part where we keep things professional from now. No matter what's your answer, I won't be pissed at you. I really won't be."

 **X/SQUARE/LM – START TRUE RELATIONSHIP WITH CAYCE**

 **B/CIRCLE/RM – BREAK UP WITH CAYCE**

"Cayce, I…I-"

Before I could complete my sentence, I gulp my throat, shut my eyes, I spit out my answer of disappointment. Hoping Cayce would respect my decision as he said he would.

"Cayce, you're the best friend and companion I could ask for these past six months," I said. "But given the complexity of my false death and absence from Arcadia Bay, I really want to know if either Chloe or Frank are willing to get back together with me even after how much I've indirectly hurt them. So as of now, I want to make this professional. Until then, make we could still be together. Maybe not."

Cayce turned away from me for a second. I was beginning to believe there was a hidden look of disappointment on his face. Maybe it wasn't easy for him to accept my answer as he believed it would be. Or maybe he felt disgusted and used about my false feeling for him. That's if I had any feelings for him at all. Then he turned back to me and reacted more pleasantly than I was figuring.

"I understand, Rachel," he replied. "As a matter a fact, I won't accuse you of turning me away. You have folks in Arcadia Bay you like to get back together with and I won't get in your way. You also have parents you have to see too. Do you know where they are?"

"They're likely to be in San Francisco as Crosby once said they were," I said. "But first things first, Arcadia Bay. Then San Fran. Then maybe LA."  
For a more thought-provoking goodbye, I kiss Cayce in the cheek this time rather than his lips. The beginning of our professional relationship and necessary breakup.

"You're a fine girl, Rachel," said Cayce. "You've been through so much and you deserve to be happy where you want to be. Good luck out there."

"You too, Cayce," I said.

"And in case this isn't the last we've seen of each other, just know this.  
No matter what, whenever you feel like or think you need me, I'll be there."

"I know. Farewell, Cayce. I'll say high to everyone at the bay for you."

* * *

 **All Along the Watchtower – Jamie N. Commons**

After Cayce and I smile at one another, I march towards the parking lot underground, gain access, and find the bike parked in a space between some cars. The keys were with me. I hoped on, inserted the key and got the engine started, and started driving the bike out of the parking lot. Past a guard post that let me through and I exited the lot. Driving into the streets of Portland and then eventually outside the city limits.

When driving out of the city, I thought back to what Alvarez had said on that train. "Only Crosby knows." It kept aching my mind what he had meant by that. Did Crosby have something to do with Alvarez I didn't know about? And what was it that he may have known about Elysium? I knew this was all fishy the second Alvarez spoke Crosby's name. Even after the kindness he had shown me all these months, such as keeping his word about going home after a suicide mission, I still didn't trust him. The fact that it took him this long to tell me the rest of the truth that Dad could not, I still thought he had been hiding something he didn't want me knowing. I hope I did the right thing in giving him the Elysium Forge for the special project he called "Project Elysium".

I had driven on route 26 through Washington County outside Portland to get to my destination. Then I turned to route 6 that would take me to Kettle Lake and Arcadia Bay. According to the highway sign I passed that read how many miles to reach either destination:

 **Arcadia Bay – 83 Miles**  
 **Kettle Lake – 73 Miles**  
 **Beaver Creek – 103 Miles**

It was getting dark out and I turned my headlights on driving my motorbike across the asphalt road of the Tillamook State Forest. I had entered Tillamook County when driving on route 6 and I would be home soon. But first, I needed to check out my new home Crosby rented for me that was the Kettle Lake Lodge ten miles from the bay. Lodges weren't my favorite kind of home, but I hoped it was as nice looking as the homes I once lived in. Such as my Dad's house, my Blackwell dorm, the penthouse in Portland, etc.

It had reached nighttime and I was now arriving at the Kettle Lake Lodge. I park the bike in the driveway and enter the lodge through the front door using the keys given by Crosby. I step inside to see the place nicer than expected. Two floors, a living room with furniture and a TV set, and a kitchen. On the upper floor were one bathroom and one bedroom. In the bedroom, there was note lying on the bedsheets with a stash of money next to it. The front of the note read: **DC** on it. Not the comic universe but Crosby's initials. I unfolded the note to read it.

 **Operative Rachel Amber,**

 **I had left you a stash of $30,000 for you that would be enough to start a new life elsewhere if and when you can. Los Angeles perhaps. I'm also leaving this note to wish you farewell on your discharge and hope the lodge is a good enough home for you to make a temporary start. There is also an armory of weapons inside the cellar. Rifles, pistols, shotguns, ammunition, explosives, demolitions, etc. All licensed and approved by Chrysalis State Arms. It may not be your ideal, but it's intended for emergency use only. You never know.**

 **And one last thing that's imperative for you to know. Something you cannot leak or expose in the name of Chrysalis top secrecy. DO NOT tell anyone of your involvement in Bolivia nor anyone of how you recovered from your short-term death. Due to our top-secret protocol, the work we had done bringing you back was illegal. If word ever got out to anyone about the Lazarus project we performed on you, the consequences would persecute our reputation and everything Chrysalis stands for and may result into prosecution and imprisonment for anyone from our science division involved. As for your mission in Bolivia, Rochelle Allison was given the hero piece ending the civil war. Not Rachel Amber.**

 **I can understand what I ask of you is uneasy to capitulate and I regret using you for your cover story skills, but the best advice I can offer is this. To whoever may wonder how you are still alive, tell them what they need to hear. Not what they want to hear. And if you need time formulating a cover story to people, take all the time you need and whatever precautions necessary for our costly good.**

 **Sincerely,**  
 **Derrick Crosby**  
 **Chief Executive Officer**

Just when you think matters couldn't get any more complex than this, now Crosby is asking me to start lying to people I care about. Again. And for what this time? To cover up Chrysalis top secret bullshit? Chloe deserves to know how I'm back. Frank deserves better than lies to his face after living through my false death. Even my parents deserve the truth as well. If the project they initiated on me to bring me back was illegal, maybe I was better off staying dead as I've always said to myself for six months in a row now.

Before I had time to reflect on a cover story for when I get back to Arcadia, I walked downstairs and spotted a figure outside the lodge from the windows reflecting the backyard. The look of the figure was obvious within less than a nanosecond of staring. Mark Jefferson was standing still outside near the pier on my lawn like Slender Man. Like a never-ending nightmarish ghost trapped in my conscience. I walk outside and approach the hallucinating figure himself. I stand in front of him out in the clearing between the lodge and the lake. Wanting this to be the last we've seen of each other mentally.

"I know why you're here," I said. "Even now I'm paying the price of living.

And now, I'm forced to confront the same cruel reality my Dad did all those years. We both know what that is."

"It's cute you think you're getting a life of happily ever after in honor of your discharge," said Mark. "The cruel reality is, life itself is too infinite enough to keep life itself from ending happily nor sadly. Life goes on for eons for every man, woman, and child on Earth until their very deaths.

And now what's left of your life will determine the fate of not only yourself but for everyone you love. And it won't come without a cost."

"Why are you really here, Mark? I know the bigger picture about Sera, I still don't trust Crosby, and now I have what Alvarez said about Crosby to think about. What more can you tell me that you haven't already?"

"This may be the last we've of each other, Rachel. So know this before I disappear from your mind for good this time. It's admirable of you that you now except reality over make-believe. But a person who excepts reality is one who puts honesty over self-esteem. And that doesn't come from the man who captured you and drugged you and raped you on that white screen. It comes from the man in the mirror."

"It's about time we've quit with the lectures like we're in the darkroom again. From now I on, I decide for myself and no one else. And nothing you hurl out of your mouth will persuade me otherwise. Au revoir, Mark Jefferson. Pour le bien cette fois (For good this time)."

And like that, Mark had vanished out of my sight and out of my mind for good this time. And this time, no doubt about it. Perhaps.

I noticed the cellar doors outside in the yard built on the rear of my house. I open them to step inside and check out the armory mentioned in Crosby's letter. I turn on the lights inside and see an entire selection of firearms before me. From auto-rifles, sniper rifles, pistols, SMGs, LMGs, RPGs, you name them. Even a collection of knives for the taking as well. There were also ammunition boxes and grenade caches included for resources to my arsenal. Explosives range from claymores to C4. Chrysalis had given and licensed me enough firepower to fight in World War III.

And most of all, a big crate carrying the heaviest weapon of all. I open the crate to reveal a huge and big ass mini-gun inside. Sweet Christmas has Crosby gone mad enough for my so-called emergencies only hardware. I smile and chuckle.

"Crosby, you bastard," I said.

 **Note: Only one chapter left of The Lost Daughter and my prequel story is complete! For those you have read and followed After the Storm, you all knew this was coming and you all knew the events of this story would eventually intertwine with the events of ATS. I'll be working extra hard to get the last chapter done when I can. Maybe I'll get it done before college.**  
 **Until next time, stay tuned and golden!**


	9. The Lost Daughter

**Note: So here concludes The Lost Daughter mini-series. I know this story hasn't been my greatest achievement, but I'll say that I'm glad I wrote this anyway. Some of you readers may have all wanted to know what truly happened to Rachel between LIS1 and ATS in my fiction and these three episodes have been your answer. It's been another great journey writing a three-part story and while this last chapter may not be the most ceremonious one, there may be a part or two that'll make you weep like an infant.**

 **Enjoy this last chapter everyone. As promised, Eternity War will continue after this. And as always, say it with me now… (drum roll) STAY TUNED AND GOLDEN! PEACE!**

Chapter 9 The Lost Daughter

April 11th, 2014  
7:09 AM  
Arcadia Bay, Oregon  
North Oregon Coast

Oregon. The edge of the world as far as the eye can see. And there she was. After twelve long months of my unholy absence, the ghost of Arcadia Bay returns to Arcadia Bay herself. At a glance upon an overlook a few miles across town. Watching the sun rising the golden hour over the Pacific Ocean and upon the bay. Like John Wayne or Indiana Jones riding a horse when the sun rises or sets down.

When driving back home, I parked the bike near an overlook on the Wilson River Highway of the North Oregon Coast. Where a plague of Arcadia Bay's attractions such as Blackwell Academy and the lighthouse is shown. And an obituary listing the names of the people lost to the storm six months prior was on display as well. One that reads: **FOR ALL THE SOULS LOST IN THE ARCADIA BAY STORM. OCTOBER 11, 2013. TIME WON'T FORGET ABOUT YOU!**

It makes me want to cry seeing Arcadia Bay again. Not only because of how homesick I've been to see the town again but because of how different it is now six months after the tornado disaster. Even from the furthest distance, I can tell that a few homes and buildings are missing. I could see the cliffside where the lighthouse is miles away from my ground. The place I first came face to face with Sera four years earlier. Makes me wonder if that place ever took a toll from the storm as well.

This was no more time for sightseeing. People are waiting for me to exploit my unexpected return. It may not be easy for them to accept the revelation, as if it was any easier for them to accept my unsanctioned demise, but they'll learn to accept it one way or another. That's if I can convince them I'm not some imposter or wannabe. There were a few places I wanted to visit in town before Chloe's house. I hopped on my bike again and started driving towards the city limits. Saying one thing to myself with the engine running and the wheels rolling.

"I'm coming for you, Chloe," I said.

* * *

After the sublime overlook of Arcadia Bay, I had driven across town to see buildings and homes still recovering from the storm's destruction. Some under construction and others being bulldozed for those that couldn't be rebuilt. My first stop I decided to drive to was my old neighborhood in Arcadia. My dad's old home I used to live at before I moved out. When I stopped there, no one was living there. A "For Sale" sign had replaced dad's political re-election sign from years ago. Why not just break into my old my home to relive my memories here? The good and the bad ones.

When I entered through the front door that was miraculously unlocked with ease, the entire household was vacant. No furniture, no pictures, no heirlooms, no anything. None of my ribbons, trophies, or awards I had downstairs were present either. Even the room that used to be my dad's office was empty as sin too. The place dad had been scheming with Damon to take care of my superpowered mother. I never wanted to set foot in that room ever again after what he had done and it makes me sicker the more I do.

Instead of the office, I walk to the dining room with no table, painting, grandfather clock, or shelved dishes and glasses on display. This place had given me a flash of Chloe, my parents, and I having supper the night after the play. I walk to the empty kitchen where I have a flash of Mom cooking dinner. Then the empty living room with no couches nor chairs to sit on. Not even a table or books to read. Then I have a flash of Dad reading the paper on his chair.

I walk upstairs to the room my bedroom used to be. I step inside to see my room all cleaned out for the movers. No bed, no desk, no posters, no nothing. Not even the star lamp I used to keep with me. I immediately have flashes of Chloe and I gazing at the stars on my bed after the revelation about Sera. And then a flash of Chloe and I looking at my map of the U.S. babbling about where we'd go outside Arcadia Bay. There was nothing more for me to remember here. This place was clearly a lost cause since I've been away. Give it up, Rachel. Time to move on.

Next stop, the lighthouse. Walking up the hillside to the lighthouse brings me better memories than back at my old home. The lighthouse itself seemed to be in rebuilt process. Must've been damaged during the storm. At least they managed to get the light back on.

As soon as I reach the top to where the bench stands near the cliffside, I immediately have a flash of Chloe and I sitting down and witnessing Sera walk up to us with a sunflower in her hands that she brought for me. Then running up to her for a hug with my tears drenching down her dress. The saddest, happiest memory of my life.

I take a nice long gaze at the Pacific shoring the golf of Arcadia. The golden hour had passed and it was now brighter out on this Friday morning. I could literally stare at this ocean all the live long day and image myself sailing across the Pacific towards destinations like Hawaii, Japan, Russia, Alaska, Australia, or any other states, continents, or countries you can cross the Pacific between the western states and eastern Europe/Asia. The more I gaze at the open water, the opportunities I miss seeing Chloe eye to eye again.

When I walked down the hill back to the bike, I noticed the carving on the log. The one Chloe and Max made the year William had passed during their tweens. I remembered that. Cute.

* * *

A few miles across the lighthouse, there was the Arcadia Bay Cemetery where Chloe's dad had been buried. It makes me wonder if my apparent corpse was buried here. I enter the cemetery past the front gate and wander around the graveyard searching for my own tomb. Every epitaph of every tombstone in the rows I skimmed through and they appeared to be in alphabetical order. I kept walking down the tomb aisles until reached R and there it was. Since the second letter of my first name was an A, my name was the first I saw in the aisle.

I approach the tomb with my name on it gradually. I was buried here after all. Or at least my body-double or whatever Crosby left behind to make my death believable. When my eyes are feasted on my own epitaph, my heart was crushed. To imagine everyone I loved having to mourn my death that wasn't my death, this false grave shows.

 **RACHEL DAWN AMBER**  
 **1994 – 2013**  
 **In loving memory of a beloved daughter.**

It makes me want to roll a tear staring at this. And I almost do. Then when I touched my tombstone, a power of mine had triggered. It was my power to see memories that weren't mine. With my power, I was seeing a vision of my own funeral. A visual confirmation of how everyone reacted to losing me. In the memory, I was standing in front of a dark brown casket decorated in flowers with a portrait of me decorated with a reef and sitting on a display stand. And of course, no funeral can be attended with mourners dressed in black and grey as well as a pastor I had seen speaking his eulogy in front of everyone.

The mourners had included some of my Blackwell friends such as Warren, Dana, Hayden, Kate, Justin, Trevor, and somehow even Victoria was there too. As if she even cared if I died or not. There was also Principal Wells who was there too. Of course, Chloe was at the funeral too. Standing next to a brown-haired girl with a freckled face. Max Caulfield perhaps? I could see the look of grief on Chloe's face with a tear downing her check. I want to touch Chloe's should right now and tell her I'm sorry this happened, but since this was only a residual vision, I could not.

Then finally, I see my mother and father James and Rose. It was undoubtedly obvious they'd be here. I could see my step-mom burying face on Dad's shoulder leaking tears on her face and weeping. I could also the look of despair on my Dad's face as well. Devasted that the daughter he swore to protect was lost and gone forever. The worst part of it all is that she wasn't. I was beginning to cry like an infant seeing my parents like that. I tried reaching out for them. Pretending as if they really would see, but the vision had ended and I was transitioned back to reality. The heart-wrenching reality of my presumed death.

I could feel myself touching my own coffin right now carrying my own double inside the ground under my shoes. I didn't want to be here any longer. Chloe was out there waiting for me to unveil my survival.

* * *

I wear a hoodie with the hood over head and wear shades over my eyes the rest of the way so no one recognizes me just yet. Upon driving back into Downtown Arcadia, I stop the bike and park it near the Two Whales Diner. I was starving and could really go for some Belgian waffles or bacon omelets right about now. The diner looked as if it was still recovering from the fallout of the storm. The place was open for business, but there were some windows boarded up and the sign was still being put together.

Wonder if Joyce still works here? If she still does and is on her shift right now, at least she won't have to recognize me in the clothes I'm wearing.  
Before entering, I step on a piece of paper on the ground that instantly reels my eyes. I pick up the paper off the ground and it was a missing person poster with a picture of me on it. Printed by the ABPD. I read the poster and stare at it with another broken heart.

 **MISSING**  
 **MISSING FROM: Arcadia Bay**  
 **DATE MISSING: April 22, 2013**  
 **OTHER:**  
 **Age: 19 years old**  
 **Height: 5'5'' Weight: 110lbs**  
 **Hair: Blond Eyes: Hazel**  
 **Tattoo on the calf of a dragon and star on the inside of the left wrist.**  
 **Rachel Amber**  
 **Age 19**  
 **PLEASE CALL WITH ANY INFORMATION**  
 **CALL: Arcadia Bay's Sheriff's**  
 **(555) 388-6020**

This wasn't just the ABPD's doing. This was the work of Chloe Price. How much pain have I caused her for me to go missing and eventually believed to be dead? I didn't want to grieve over this any longer than I was supposed to.

I enter the diner and take a table. When I sit down, there were indeed other people inside eating. I can recall the times Chloe and I ate here before. I see the usual truck driver and police officer that comes here. No sign of Joyce however. Not even behind the counter. Just another lady who works at the diner with her. Joyce must not be on her shift yet if that's a good thing. The waitress leaves the counter and approaches my table to take my order.

"What can I get you, miss?" The waitress asked.

"Bacon omelet," I replied. "With a side of hash browns. And can I get a cup of coffee with that too?"

"You sure may. Be right up."

As I sit down at the table and wait for my meal and drink, I look through my window that wasn't boarded. Thinking about what I was going to say to everyone I knew in town. I had thought as hard as I could coming up with the best cover story possible to whatever satisfied Crosby, but nothing in mind came to be a solid one. What could I say that could be convincing enough to outsmart Chloe, Frank, and my parents when their time comes? That I faked my death, ran away from town, and lived big in LA single-handedly? I'm about to confront a Dad and Sera situation here minus the murder-plotting.

Whatever it took to convince them I'm not alive because of Chrysalis, I wasn't severely sure that I was ready to do so. The waitress served my omelet, hash browns, and coffee. I ate my food and drank my beverage. Still contemplating and I this was going to go down. All I know is that I was going to get a slap across the face from both Chloe and Frank when I'd see them again soon. I'm just glad Joyce isn't around for now to see through my disguise. Nor is Frank since he comes here for the beans.

* * *

After the omelet and coffee at Two Whales, I had no clue why I even bothered showing up on Black-hell's doorstep. I stood there on the sidewalk in front of the Bigfoot's Football field and across the street of Blackwell Academy. Staring at the pride of Arcadia Bay's educational facility. A school I thought I'd never lay eyes on again. A school I wasn't ready to set foot on and let everyone know that lo and behold, Blackwell's favorite daughter still has more air to breathe. Neither in my disguise nor exposed to my original embodiment.

I'm not sure why, but I decided to cross the street and walk up the front stair of the campus's main courtyard. It was nice to see Jefferson's art display still set up around the courtyard despite his disgraced reputation. There were students out and about hanging around the courtyard. Class hours probably haven't started at this moment, so I guess no one will wonder why I'm not in class thinking I still go to school here. My eyes catch on so many familiar faces I haven't spoken to since the night of the Vortex party I was drugged and abducted at.

When my feet are on the concrete of the yard near the Jeremiah Blackwell statue, I'm attempted to say hi to those I've missed since. I could see Brooke flying a new model drone of hers. Didn't think she'd be allowed to fly one here. Maybe she had permission from Principal Wells or Ms. Grant this time. Then I see Justin and Trev with their skates. I'm no poser, but they're probably tempting at their usual nose slides and tree flips. And then I see Warren and Kate conversating at one of the tables. And then Evan taking his usual photographs. And so on and so on.

There doesn't appear to be too much activity in this courtyard as there often has been in my days at Blackwell. Maybe the storm thinned the herd. I also know Victoria doesn't hang out here often and Nathan is gone since Jefferson shot and killed him six months back prior to my awakening. As Cayce said he was the first time we met. As tempted as I am to reveal myself and say hi to those I know, this was not the time nor the place to make that commitment.

Before I left the campus, I recognized the place of the courtyard where I performed at the Tempest play with Chloe. A shame Mr. Keaton had retired two years ago before my vanishing. I approach the same clearing of the courtyard where the stage had been set up and have an immediate flash of me bending the knee to Chloe and holding her hands saying my adlib lines in front of the whole audience to give them the best show of their lives. A night Chloe and I could never forget.

After my flash, I had seen someone exiting the front doors of the main Blackwell building. It was Ray Wells, Sean Prescott, a man and woman in professional clothing, Derrick Crosby together on campus. I hide behind one of the art displays to eavesdrop on the situation. What was Crosby doing here talking to Wells, Prescott, and two other people? Was Crosby exposing my return? I listen in on the conversation to find out.

"I said to Ms. Caulfield what I needed to," said Crosby. "I can assure you, Ray, she won't be any trouble in this school."

"I'm glad you talked to Ms. Caulfield, Mr. Crosby," said Wells. "In the meantime, she will remain an exemplary student at Blackwell."

"Don't think for a minute that talking to her will convince me she'll remain an impeccable attendee in this school," said Prescott. "There still will be hell to pay if she tries anything wild."

"The consequences of any wild actions from her will not be for you to decide, Sean," said Crosby. "They will be up to me and Wells. That is the final word."

"If there's no more to discuss, Mr. Wells," said the woman in jacket and slacks. "Burke and I will be on our merry way."

"You're right, Karen," said Prescott. "There's no more to discuss. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a dead son to mourn, a daughter on leave to coddle, and a wife to butt heads with at home."

Burke and Karen? I think I remember those names from the District Attorney's office. The people Dad used to work with during his days as the DA. One of them must've been next in line to be the new DA and one them probably is now.

I'm pretty sure I caught the name Caulfield when eavesdropping. Max Caulfield of course. Chloe's childhood confidant who had returned to Arcadia Bay for Blackwell as well. Cayce said she goes to Blackwell now and probably still does. What did Crosby's discussion have to do with her? There was little time to wonder what Crosby wanted from Max. I had to leave here before someone could break my disguise.

* * *

Welcome to my home away from hell. That was once Chloe's too. The American Rust Junkyard. A haven of Arcadia Bay I thought I'd never see again like everything else. By the looks of the place, it's all the same to me. Gate with an American Rust sign next to it, totaled school bus, downed lobster restaurant sign, fishing boat, etc. Must wonder if that clubhouse Chloe and I used to use as our runaway home is still here?

Entering the junkyard again for the first in so long brings me back all the good and bad memories again. I have a flash of me and Chloe drawing our tattoos on Chloe's truck when entering through the front gate. I walk near a row of bottles that look recently shattered and have a flash of me shooting bottle in the air with the hunting rifle Frank gave me with Chloe. I walk towards the central clearing of the junkyard which was the same area I attacked Damon and have a flash of Chloe and I confronting him and Frank. As well as a flash of me getting impaled through the armpit by Damon's blade.

Forgetting the horror there, I approach the brick structure that was my clubhouse I set up with Chloe. I enter the house and everything we set here was still in place. The elephant in the room that was the elephant blanket, the steal plate signs, the posters, the dart board, and even beer bottles and pizza boxes, as well as all kinds of old trash, was lying around too. Then I turn towards the wall where I had written our names. Chloe was here. Rachel was here. Max was here.

So it would appear Max has been here with Chloe too. I have a flash of Chloe and I writing our names on here for the first time. Then when getting close enough look at the writing on the wall, I noticed some read stains drenched around the written marker. The stains looked like blood was written over this. Where "was" was written between "Rachel" and "here" had the word "is" written over. There the names of Chloe and Max circled in red and the words: YOU'RE ALL GONNA DIE written next to our names. Whose blood was this and why write with blood. Someone was bleeding here or something.

Suddenly I hear voices in the junkyard. One familiar and one unfamiliar.

"Chloe, slow down!" The unfamiliar voice said. "Wait for me!"

"I know exactly where I'm going!" The familiar voice echoed.

I knew one of the voices belonged to Chloe. And the other was unrecognizable to me. All of a sudden, I entered another memory. In the memory, I was seeing Chloe running around the junkyard with a girl in a grey sweater, a messenger bag, and brunette hair. Max Caulfield no doubt. The two appeared to be running towards a small opening next to a damaged washing machine. Which is where the two had stopped at.

"Look, this is it!" Chloe pointed. "This is it!"

My heart was beginning to race the longer I stayed in this memory. I was betting all my cash that this was the moment Chloe had discovered what I think she was discovered. She began picking at the grass and digging through the soil with her fingers. Demanding Max's help doing so.

"Are you going to help me, Max?" Chloe asked.

I squat down on my knees. Knowing this was the moment I thought it was. Once Max started helping Chloe, the two had paused when they had dug near the center of the burial.

 _"Chloe, stop!"_ Max alerted. _"Look!"_

 _"Please, no,"_ said Chloe.

My heart was beating faster and faster for the imminent tantrum. Chloe had gotten a closer look at what was in the hole. Max had moved away from the hole a little taking a whiff of a bad smell she discovered. Frankly, it was more than a smell the two discovered.

 _"Ugh, that smell,"_ she moaned.

 _"Rachel,"_ whelped Chloe. _"Oh, Rachel, no, no! Please, not her!"_

My eyes and cheeks were now drenching wet again with tears. Even harder than when I witnessed the memory of my own funeral. And now I'm watching Chloe get destroyed by my death that wasn't my death. She crawls away from the hole to hurl out the smell. Max is shocked as well and cup her hands over her mouth and nose. And now the two kneel next to one another to mourn a loss that never was. Chloe was devastated and was now drowning in tears the way I was seeing her like this in such a horrid memory of hers.

 _"Chloe,"_ cooed Max.

 _"Rachel…why?!"_ Chloe screamed.

 _"I'm sorry, Chloe. I'm so sorry."_

 _"I loved her so much! How can she be dead?! What kind of world does this?! Who does this?!"_

Max held onto Chloe as she sobbed, whaled, and covered her eyes with her hand sitting down crushed like a tin can. And then the memory ended and I was snapped back to reality to see the burial still there. Only with the body removed and yellow tape around it made for crime scenes. And now I was drowning in tears with my face red as hot sauce and eyes purple as putrid. And then I curled on the grass crying and screaming like a one-year-old. After witnessing how Chloe felt to find my body that wasn't my body.

God damn you, Crosby! Damn you to hell! You had no right to make Chloe see that! None! I've about had enough of your bullshit! All you had to do was let Chloe believe I ran away and nothing else. Not think I'm dead. That would've at least spared Chloe the agony of an unthinkable tragedy that was far too convincing for her to believe otherwise. I resent you, Crosby. I've spent months wanting to know how she had reacted. And now I know. And now I regret that I do. And now I must do what I came here to do. Return to Chloe's home.

* * *

And here I am. Prepared to walk on Chloe's doorstep at the Price/Madsen residence. Standing on the very sidewalk where Chloe's home is stationed. Yet another wonder of Arcadia Bay I never imagined laying eyes on again. Feels great to be homesick when you've just witnessed your girlfriend screaming to death over a body of another girl thought to be mine.

Chloe's house looked nicer than before. There was a fresh coat of blue paint on the walls and there was no sign of Chloe's truck parked in the driveway. Meaning she wasn't home yet. Maybe Joyce or David could home if they're off work? Not a lot of people are home during the day when it comes to living in suburban areas, but I wasn't going to try and sneak into Chloe's room from the window in case someone was home. Best to ring the doorbell first for mutual courtesy.

I take a deep breath in and a deep breath out. Chilling my nervousness out of my system and prepared to tell Chloe what I must. Can't expect her to be the person to answer the door since her truck wasn't here. Here's hoping Joyce or David will be at the door. It'll be tough talking this out with Chloe. It'll be tougher explaining it to her parents if either of them home. Well, here goes nothing.

I walk to the front door, remove my disguise, ring the doorbell, and the person who answers is Joyce Price at my service. As soon as Joyce opens the door, her face is in shock and she covers her lips with her hand. My nerves are tingling with Joyce being the first person in Arcadia Bay to know I'm alive. Before I could say anything or do anything about it, I give Joyce a bitter but warm smile for all the relief she can get from the lost daughter herself. And then my voice is heard.

"Expecting someone else?" I asked.

 **End of episode 3!**

 **Skin – Rag'n'Bone Man**

 **Life Is Strange: The Lost Daughter**  
 **Episode 3: An Evil Empire**

 **Voice Cast  
Rachel Amber… …Erin Yvette  
Cayce Foley… …Christopher Emerson  
Derrick Crosby… …Peter Jessop  
Cpt. Clayton Cage… …Chris Fries  
Dr. Kara Hendricks… …Zoe Telford  
Sgt. Andrew Newblood… …Nick Boulton  
Sgt. Carlos Logos… …Alex Hernandez  
Lt. Maj. Cheryl Heard… …Cindy Robinson  
Lt. Amanda Lynch… …Emily O'Brien  
Cpt. Lupe Mendoza… …Carlos Antonio  
Cdr. Enrique Rivera… …Christian Lanz  
Alexei Ranikov… …Keythe Farley  
Col. Damien Almagro… …JB Blanc  
James Amber... …Patrick Finnerty  
Rose Amber… …Kelly Handcock  
Skip Matthews… …Tanner Gould  
Principal Ray Wells… …Eric Morgan Stuart  
Sean Prescott… …Keith Szarabajka  
Karen Carter… …Rebecca Henderson  
Frank Bowers… …Daniel Bonjour  
Sera Gearhardt... ...Andrea Fletcher  
Max Caulfield… …Hannah Telle  
Chloe Price… …Ashly Burch  
Mark Jefferson… …Derek Phillips  
Hugo Alvarez… …Robin Atkin Downes**

 **Written and Edited by**  
 **WickDaLine**

 **Based on the characters by**  
 **Christian Devine**

* * *

Back at Chrysalis HQ, Derrick Crosby entered the Project Elysium room. Holding the Elysium Forge in the palm of his hand. The one piece needed to complete the project thanks to Alvarez at Crosby's request. Crosby stepped inside the chamber of the Elysium Server Regulator and played the Elysium Forge inside the ESR. And then the machine of Project Elysium lit up like a Christmas tree.  
Crosby stepped and took a step backward. Amazed at the work achieved in manipulating Rachel into completing his plan to unleash Elysium when the time came. Then Crosby's burner phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out to see Alexei Ranikov calling. Crosby flipped the burner open and answered.

"Is it ready?" Ranikov asked on the phone.

"We are ready, Alexei. Alvarez's death will not be in vain."

* * *

 **Soundtrack**  
 **All Along the Watchtower – Jamie N. Commons**  
 **Skin – Rag'n'Bone Man**

 **Special Thanks**  
 **Dontnod**  
 **Deck Nine**  
 **Kylie Brown**  
 **Hannah Telle**  
 **Ashly Burch**  
 **Michel Koch**  
 **Luc Baghadoust**  
 **Zak Gariss**  
 **Chris Floyd**  
 **tur1823**  
 **and you!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything! All rights go to Square Enix, Dontnod, and Deck Nine. Thank you.**

* * *

May 15th, 2014  
5:05 PM  
Kettle Lake, Oregon  
Kettle Lake Lodge  
3 weeks after Triple 4 incident in Portland…

"So there you have it," I said. "The whole true story I shielded from everyone since I came back. Despite being told not to tell it to begin with, you all had a right to know."

I had brought everyone I knew to the lodge to finally reveal the truth behind my comeback. Knowing I was ready to tell at last. Max, Chloe, Frank, and my parents James and Rose came along to sit down in the living room of the lodge to hear the story and what Cayce and I did all those months before returning to Arcadia Bay. Cayce asked if he should come, but I told him to stay behind for other things he had to do. It had been three weeks since the Neo-Chrysalis attack in Portland and I'm glad I live through that to tell the tale between the months prior.

"If you were the one to die on that tower," said Chloe. "Did you even think about preparing to tell us somehow in case if it were you instead?"

"I did," I replied. "And yet here I am. Living to tell the tale with my own breath. Frank?"

I turned to where Frank who is passed out on his chair and snoring.

"Frank!" I snapped.

Frank is startled and jumps awake. I know how to wake him up when I need to.

"What the fuck, Frank?!" I muttered. "Really?!"

"Jesus, Rachel," moaned Frank. "Sorry, okay? Your story dragged on and I passed out."

"Where did I lose you?"

"I don't know. The part where you were jerking off Alvarez during your field trip to Copaca-banana."

"Copacabana. Max, Chloe, I need to speak with Mom and Dad alone. Frank, I'll finish the rest of the story with you outside. If you don't mind?"

"I'm glad we talked, Rachel," said Max.

As soon as Max, Chloe, and Frank leave the house, I have the living room to myself with my parents. Giving them the spiel they've wanted to hear from me since the day our family split.

"I know what you two are about to say," I begin. "It feels insulting having to mourn me the first time when the harsher reality is that I was never dead. Instead, I was comatose and eventually resurrected just so I can be kept Chrysalis's prisoner and do all their dirty laundry before even thinking about coming back. I've always distrusted Crosby even the first time we'd seen eye to eye. I could've just cut and run then and there that morning I was brought back. Sparing you the pain of losing a child for good. And worst of all, you didn't try to kill Sera because she wasn't good enough for me. You tried to kill her because she had superpowers like me that would endanger me."

I'm not so sure what else to say. I pause at the part about Sera until I do know what more to speak about.

"Why am I here, Mom?" I continued. "Why am I here, Dad? Why am I still alive? How am I still alive? I should've died in Portland. I should've died in that dark room. I fought like hell against Sean Prescott and Neo-Chrys to win Max's trial. I barely made it out of Portland alive. And for what? I feel as if I have nothing more to give in my life after this. Not even Los Angeles. That's all a fairy tale now. I should be dead."

"Rachel," said Mom feeling insulted.

"Rachel, listen to me," said Dad. Tempting to shut down my rant. "None of what your mom and I had gone through is on you. None of what those maniacs like Jefferson and Crosby did to you is on you. You had no control over when, how, and why it happened. And neither did we. As for what I did to Sera-"

"Swear to me," I interrupt. "Swear to me I'll never hear or see more bullshit from you like what happened between Sera and yourself again. Ever. And I'll forgive everything you've ever done to hurt me. But not forget what you've done to hurt me."

"I swear on my soul you'll never hear no see more bullshit like that from me ever again. And Rachel, no matter what you do after this, we just want our daughter to be happy for things she does. Whether it's being an agent for Chrysalis or a star in Los Angeles, we're proud you've been brought back to finish your dreams and we'd give anything for you to be back from the dead for that. We're proud of you, Rachel. For what you did for Max and for what you did in Portland. We're also proud Sera met you that day. We love you, Rachel. I'll always love you more than anybody on Earth."

"I love too, Dad. And I forgive you."

 **Rachel Amber will return in Life Is Strange: Eternity War…**


	10. Author's Note

Author's Note

 **In the beginning…**

Where to begin when discussion my mini-series prequel to After the Storm titled The Lost Daughter? Truth be told, I never guessed I would even do a prequel to After the Storm to begin with. Until when I had written Rachel into the main story, that's when I felt a prequel could be necessary to answer the questions and plot holes of how Rachel was still alive and why only until episode 2 of After the Storm she returns to Arcadia Bay. Thus, that is when my work on The Lost Daughter had begun. Let us discuss my experience in writing this story.

 **Episode 1: Requiem**

The episode opens with Crosby in his office with Hendricks discussion the incident of the Arcadia Bay storm and the progression on the Lazarus program being performed on Rachel. Then later transition to a more unrecognizable environment from the Life Is Strange universe. La Paz, Bolivia where a presidential and governmental coup is in motion by a terrorist cult named El Eterno. Lead by the main antagonist of the story Hugo Alvarez. Which I had all written as a prologue for the episode and set up as a plot device for the rest of the story.

How I resurrected Rachel was all inspired by how Commander Shepard in Mass Effect 2 was resurrected. Having Jefferson deliver Rachel's real body to Chrysalis while Chrysalis find a body double to bury in the junkyard to manipulate the public of her false death. Then Chrysalis beginning a Lazarus program to reset Rachel's life from scratch within a six-month period. After the six-month progress, she awakens. The whole sequence of Rachel waking up to a mercenary attack in the building while Dr. Hendricks guides her through was pretty much taken from Mass Effect 2 as well. And then Rachel meets the deuteragonist of the story Cayce Foley.

When coming up with the character of Cayce, I wanted a character in the story to look at for Rachel and make her comfortable during her time with Chrysalis. As well as a friend for Rachel to have and a temporary love interest in the story too. And of course, Rachel's trainer. Writing the chemistry between him and Rachel wasn't as easy as her chemistry with Chloe. While the dating scene in this episode was nice and lovely to write, I kind of forced Rachel's romantic interest for Cayce and the chemistry didn't land quite as much as the chemistry between her and Chloe. All and all, the relation between Rachel and Cayce was taken from Jodie and Ryan in the PS3 game Beyond: Two Souls. Which is a reference from that game I used to help myself write the characters from the training sessions to the date night in the first episode.

 **Episode 2: New World Order**

This episode was a bit of a struggle for me to develop and write through. There were so many directions I had in mind for this episode to go in and I kept brainstorming until I made the final decision in making a full-on nod to Uncharted: The Lost Legacy and one portion of this episode is a nod to Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. From the scenes of Rachel and Cayce infiltrating Copacabana to the lost city of Lima was where the Uncharted references came from. The scenes of Rachel and Alpha Team pursuing Vladimir Ranikov was where the Call of Duty references came from. I'd be lying if I said this episode wasn't flawed. Which it was. And that's where I'd like to address the issues of this episode.

Not only did I rely upon Uncharted ninety-percent of the time to set up the plot structure but the pacing of this episode was a bit meandering to read through. Even some scenes I felt were unneeded when writing this but decided to write in the episode anyway. This was only an issue for this single episode but for the story as a whole.

One issue when writing this was that Rachel was interacting with forgettable characters who didn't have as strong chemistry with her nor as strong character development as the characters from Arcadia Bay she interacts with. Other than Cayce Foley, Captain Cage, and Derrick Crosby, none of the other characters are developed properly. Side characters I created such as Logos, Newblood, Heard, Lynch, Dr. Hendricks, Captain Mendoza, and Commander Rivera, were only characters I wrote for them to either fight by Rachel's side or help Rachel get through her day away from the bay. I tried seeing the Chrysalis side characters as the Blackwell side characters like Justin and Trevor, Evan, Alyssa, Brooke, Juliet, Dana, Hayden, Logan, Zach, you name 'em. But side characters like those have better chemistry with a character like Rachel since they're high school kids just as Rachel once was and a high school prodigy and a team of Chrysalis soldiers just couldn't mesh with each other. Despite Rachel being trained to do so. And for those who have been reading my Eternity War story, you'll David has greater chemistry and relatability with those side character who recurs in that story. But that's a different story.

As for the character of Cayce, it wasn't until the later chapters of episode 2 when I ended up fleshing out his character and developing him by giving him a backstory he tells to Rachel to make the reader care about him more. Where Cayce in his youth had lost a father to a harrier crash and was replaced with an unambitious and sadistic step-father who would beat and attack Cayce's mother and eventually provoke Cayce to shoot and kill his own step-dad in self-defense. Which is when Cayce is sent away to Blackwell Academy for his high school education.

Then we have the main villain of this story Hugo Alvarez. When writing the character, I never had any big ideas to make him as likable, memorable, nor as well-utilized as Derrick Crosby in After the Storm and reading this story shows. Thus, Alvarez was a pretty undeveloped villain for my part and every one of my readers. But Life Is Strange has had its fair share of underutilized antagonists before. Damon Merrick, Elliot Hampden, Brett Vaughn Foster, Hank Stamper, etc. Jokes are on me. There was also another supporting antagonist in this story as well such as Alexei Ranikov, Vladimir Ranikov, and Damien Almagro. When writing them, I thought at least one of the minor antagonists could've been cut like Almagro for instance. Most of the supporting antagonist I wrote was only there to either throw punches, spray bullets, or set as minor plot devices for the story. I originally thought about getting rid of Vladimir during the helicopter scene in episode three until I decided to get rid of him during the chase scene through the small town in the episode. Just to get rid of Almagro in episode 3 instead. Alexei would have to remain alive in this story since he isn't killed until the events of After the Storm.

One missed opportunity about this episode I have is a backstory of Rachel going to Mount Hood with her father James during her youth. Backstory chapter that I'd write between present-day chapters which I've done in my stories before. And it could've made the episode a bit more interesting to read than it was. Perhaps that can be done for my one-shot stories if and when possible to make up for the opportunity. But as of now, that matters less.

 **Episode 3: An Evil Empire**

There's really not much to go on with this episode. Other than this being the planned endgame for how Rachel stops Alvarez and El Eterno to earn her freedom and go home. Another thing I'd like to address for this story is the connections between this story and After the Storm. Such as the Elysium Forge becoming the MacGuffin for the Lost Daughter and later in the mid-credits scene becoming Crosby's key to completing Project Elysium as read in After the Storm. Plus, the longevity of the episode didn't meander as much as the last given the number of chapters and lesser story left to tell.

The last chapter of the episode was beautiful to write for me and even got teary in some part writing it. Such as when Rachel see her own tombstone and witnesses a memory of her own funeral. As well as the part in the junkyard when Rachel see Max and Chloe finding her burial that was dug out in the events of the first Life Is Strange game. Another favorite part of this episode was the end-credits scene of Rachel confessing her true story and reconciling with her dad. Then ending it off with "Rachel will return in Life Is Strange: Eternity War".

One last thing to comment about this episode and the story as a whole is the Rachel and Cayce relationship. And the game-like choice I wrote in this episode of either becoming Cayce's lover or breaking up with him. I wrote this final choice in the game so Rachel would choose to break up with him and hook up with Frank as she does in the main story. At first, I had thought of alternate final choice for this story that was either choosing to go back to Arcadia Bay to see Chloe and Frank or to San Francisco to see James and Rose. That's when I felt it made more sense for the shipping or breaking up with Cayce choice to happen. There are also the Jefferson hallucinations in this story I like to comment about, but I don't feel as if I should. So I won't.

 **In conclusion…**

Even though this story was the mediocre of the bunch, it still had its moments like the rest. And though I didn't enjoy writing this as much as After the Storm and Eternity, I'm still proud to have gotten through with it. And now, back to writing Eternity War! Until next time, stay tuned and golden! Thank you!


End file.
